Shadow Skill Blood Bonds
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Narita Uzumaki is the last known heiress of the Shadow Skill Ella Ragu. Bit, with the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed away within her awakens her ancient bloodline and guess who comes along for the ride to help train the future Heiress of the Shadow Skill. Rated T for now. Rating 's might change.
1. Chapter 1

_I was looking for any stories or crossovers with the anime SHADOW SKILL and was surprised I really couldn't find any. So for my love of the series and movie. I am writing my own crossover story._

 _Same song and dance like everyone else. I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill. Please enjoy my odd little brain child._

 **SHADOW SKILL BLOOD BONDS**

Chapter 1: Awakening

Narita Elle Uzumaki is your typical 15 year old girl. She has long blonde hair with natural bright red highlights, her hair twin pigtails falls pass her butt. The brightest ocean blue eyes that anyone has ever seen and sun kissed tan skin. With a lean athletic built body and she stands about 5'8. A little taller then the other girls in class. Well besides the fact she wanted to become a ninja. It was the day of the graduation test and she was nervous as hell. This would be her third time taking the exam since she turn 15 and that was 3 months ago.

"Narita please come down to the front of the class." Said Iruka.

Her nervous seem to get the better of her. As she was walking down she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor face first. The classroom erupted in laughter. Narita slowly stood back up dusting herself off. As she turned around and glared at everyone.

"Come on Narita let's go to the other room." Said Iruka as he lead her away.

"Okay Narita let's see you do Bunshin no Jutus, Henge no Jutus, and Kawarimi no Jutus." Said Iruka.

Slowly nodding Narita closed her eyes and focused on making a Bunshin and it came out pale white and sickly looking. Iruka sighed. As the bunshin popped.

"Okay, now I want you to Henge in to me." Said Iruka.

Another quick nod and Narita turned into Iruka.

With a smile Iruka checked something off of his sheet. "Good Narita. Now do Kawarimi."

She sighed and looked around the room and saw the potted plant next to the door. Quickly she focused her chakra and switched places with it.

"Well Narita you did well. But, not well enough to pass. Your still having trouble with your Bunshin and it is very impotent your able to make one for a quick escape or to trick the enemy." Said Iruka.

"But, don't you think we could just pass her anyways. It is after all her third time trying to pass." Said Mizuki.

"No, Mizuki I want to make sure when I do pass her she can do whatever it take to survive any mission she may face." Said Iruka.

"It's okay Iruka-sensai. I understand and I'll work harder for the next time around." Said Narita as she slowly walked out of the classroom and outside to sit on the lone swing outside of the academy. She watched her classmates and their families happily congratulating them.

Several women whispered off to the side. "Isn't that the demon brat?" asked the redhead woman. "Yes, but be quiet you know we can't talk about it." Said another woman. "Well, I'm just glade she didn't pass. That's all." Said the redhead.

"Ahh…Narita your still here. I'm glade." Said Mizuki.

She looked up at the silver haired man and softly smiled. "Is there something I can do for you Mizuki-sensai?" Asked Narita.

"Yes, there is. There is a special test we give to those who came as close as you did in passing." Said Mizuki.

"Really sensai? There is still a chance I could become a Genin?" asked Narita.

"Yes, really. I wanted to give you that chance." Said Mizuki.

"What do I have to do?" Asked Narita.

"All you would have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and go out to the woods near training ground 56 and wait for me by the old cabin at 9pm and learn at less one Jutus from the scroll that I will test you on." Said Mizuki.

A large smile crossed her lip as hope shined in her bright ocean blue eyes. "You got it sensai." Narita jumped up off the swing and took off running thought the village.

" _Stupid demon brat. Doesn't know what is coming to her."_ Thought Mizuki as an evil dark smile crossed his lips.

Narita slipped into the Hokage tower without anyone seeing her. She quickly made her way up the stairs and hid in the shadows as she waited for the cost to be clear. Once no one was in the hallway leading to the Hokage's office she quickly ran down the hall to the office and slipped in. The Hokage had his back turn and was reading over a document when she slipped in. Great full for going unnoticed she slowly moved to the open vault door and slipped in. Looking around she found the large scroll marked forbidden and slipped it over her shoulders on to her back. Slowly peaking out her head she saw the old man turn his chair to face the book shelf on the opposite wall. Quickly she made her move.

"Narita what are you doing in my office?" Asked the old Hokage.

Stopping she pressed her back to the wall. "Umm…I just came by to see how you are doing Jiji."

"Really now? Because I was wondering what you had behind your back." Said The Hokage.

"Well Jiji, I was told of a secret graduation test and I needed to get a scroll from your office and learn a jutus from it and later tonight I'll be tested on it." Said a nervous Narita.

"I see and would be the one testing you happen to be Mizuki?" Asked The Hokage.

"Hai Jiji." Said Narita.

"Well, I see. Tell me where are you to meet him tonight?" The Hokage asked.

"I am to meet him by training ground 56 by the old cabin by 9 pm." Explained Narita.

"Okay my dear. But, do one thing for me." Said The Hokage.

"Sure anything Jiji." Said Narita.

"Don't allow Mizuki to have that scroll you have there. Whatever the cost maybe." Said The Hokage.

"Okay, sure Jiji." Said Narita with a curious look on her face.

"Alright my dear you may go. But, be warned there are some very dangerous jutus in that scroll so please be careful." Said The Hokage.

"Thank you Jiji, I will. Please don't tell Mizuki you caught me. I really want to pass." Said Narita.

"I promise." Said The Hokage.

With that Narita was out the door and down the hallway and down the stairs and out of the building. Sarutobi let out a sigh and pulled out his crystal ball and did several hand signs over it and picked up on Narita chakra and watched her run though the village to the said training ground and unscrolled the scroll and began to work learning the Bunshin she saw.

The Hokage smiled and called for his ANBU. "Call all the chuunin and have them come to my office. It's time to play Mizuki's little game." With that the ANBU vanished and 30 minutes later his office was full of chuunin and one silver haired chuunin caught his eye as he saw a dark smirk on the man's face.

"Settle down everyone. I have called you all here for a reason." Said The Hokage.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. But, what do you need with all us Chuunin?" Asked bold head chuunin.

"The reason is one of the scrolls from the vault went missing. When I went to check 30 minutes ago. The only other person to visit me during that time frame was Narita. I'm worried that she has taken the scroll and might get hurt." Said The Hokage.

"What scroll did she take. If you don't mind me asking." Said Iruka.

With a heavy sigh the aged leader looked over to his ninjas. "She has taken the forbidden scroll."

"She did what?" Asked Iruka the scared face man just looked upon The Hokage with shock. "But, why would she do something like that?"

"I'm afraid I am unable to tell you that. For, I for one do not know." Said The Hokage.

Everyone gathered looked around the room with shock.

"But, know this. You are to not hurt Narita. The poor girl does not know any better. All of you are to do is go find her and bring her back to me. I will go from there on what to do with her. If I find out any of you hit or hurt her…..Kami herself will not save you from my wrath. Do I make myself clear." Said The Hokage.

"Yes, sir crystal clear." Said everyone.

With that everyone left The Hokage's office and tower and went through the village looking for her.

The Hokage summon his personal ANBU.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Said Neko.

"Neko, I want you and the others to head to training ground 56 and watch over Narita. I will fallow shortly after." Said The Hokage.

"Yes, sir. Lord Hokage." Said Neko.

In a swirl of leaves the 4 ANBU vanished and proceeded to training ground 56.

 **TRAINING GROUND 56**

Narita was looking though the scroll and was copying other jutus down that she figure that would aid her later in the future when she came across something strange in the scroll. It was addressed to her. She looked at the top of where her name was written down and saw it said to use blood to undo the seal. Quickly biting her right thumb Narita ran her bleeding thumb over the seal and in a poof of smoke several large scrolls fall out on to her lap.

"Wow wonder what these are?" she asked herself. "I should hide these so Mizuki-sensai doesn't take them from me."

With that she pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed them and put the scroll away into her message bag. With that said and done she went back to looking though the scroll some more.

Narita looked up at the full moon wondering if Mizuki-sensai would ever show up.

"Narita what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Looking to her left she saw standing in a tree was Iruka-sensai. "Hey Iruka-sensai. What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you have the forbidden scroll." Said Iruka.

"Well Mizuki-sensai told me of a secret graduation test and all I would have to do is steal this scroll and learn a justus and he would pass me." Said Narita.

Iruka had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Narita. But, Mizuki lied to you. There isn't any secret graduation test."

Just then Mizuki appeared. "Right you are Iruka. I did lie to her."

"Why Mizuki-sensai? Why did you lie to me?" Asked Narita.

"Because I needed a scapegoat for my plan and who better to use then you." Said Mizuki. He had a dark smirk on his face.

"Narita quickly take the scroll and run away." Said Iruka.

"Oh, Iruka always being the kind hearted person you are. Why do you care if I set her up?" Asked Mizuki.

"I care for she is my student and friend. I will not let you use and hurt her." Said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensai." Narita whispered. Tears in her eyes.

"Hey Narita you want to know a secret?" Asked Mizuki.

"No, Mizuki you mustn't tell her." Said Iruka.

"Shut up Iruka. Let the little bitch know. Narita you are the Kyūbi no Kitsune. The Demon Fox that destroyed our village 15 years ago." Said Mizuki. An evil laugh erupted from his mouth.

"Is that why I'm always tried so badly and why Jiji always looks so sad when I'm hurt by the villagers?" Asked Narita.

"Narita listen to me please. Don't believe Mizuki. You are not the Kyūbi no Kitsune. You are it's jailer. Not the demon." Said Iruka. His eyes tried pleading with hers to listen to him.

Tears trickled down Narita's cheeks as she looks from Iruka-sensai to Mizuki. "I had enough of this." Standing up with the forbidden scroll fell to her side.

"I AM NARITA ELLE UZUMAKI! NOT THE DAMN KYŪBI NO KITSUNE!" Yelled Narita. "I will not fall for your bullshit Mizuki-teme. You are a bastard and a coward. To have a girl do your dirty work for you."

Mizuki glared at the young blonde girl. "How dare you talk to me like that you little bitch."

"How dare I? No, no you have it all wrong there Mizuki. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Yelled Narita as she glared at Mizuki.

Glaring at her, Mizuki pulled out his windmill shuriken and throw it at her. Before she could move out of the way Iruka jumped in front of her taking the hit to the center of his back.

"IRUKA-SENSAI!" Screamed Narita.

"I'll be fine Narita. Please don't worry. Just take the scroll and get away." Said Iruka as he coughed up a little blood.

Growing a little pale Narita nodded her head grabbed the scroll and rolling it up and dashing away. Trying to get back to the village, back to Jiji.

Gritting his teeth Mizuki took off after her. "You can't get away from me you demon bitch."

Iruka slowly removed the windmill shuriken and slowly started to flow chakra to the wound to stop the bleeding and took a plasma pill. With that he got up and chased after the others. _"Please Kami keep Narita safe."_ Thought Iruka.

Narita knew she was fast but she needed to come up with a plan to get away.

"Come on Narita. I promise not to make you suffer. I'll make your death quick and painless as possible." Said Mizuki as he appeared next to her. "Got you." He reached for her. But, Narita just winked at him and went up in a poof of smoke. "Dammit!" He growled out looking around.

Looking around Narita made the cross hand sign and created several kage no bunshin (also know as shadow clones). She handed one of the clones the scroll and told it to hide and looked at another clone and told it to henge into the scroll. Minutes after putting her plan into motion Mizuki appeared into the small clearing she stood in.

"Finely come to your since demon bitch?" Asked Mizuki.

"No, I just can't forgive you." Said Naruko.

He laughed. "What a joke you can't forgive me? How cute."

Glaring at him. Narita looked from her corner of her left eye and saw that her clones had gotten into place.

"Mizuki give up now and go back to the village to face your punishment like a real man and stop this foolishness." Said Narita.

Mizuki just grinned at her. "Stupid beast. Why should I listen to you?"

Just then three of her kage no bunshins throw several smoke bombs hindering his sight. Just then Narita ran at him and did a round house kick. But her foot wrapped around his neck and spun her body in a circular motion as she yelled: " **BOOMERANG!"** she spun around his neck faster all you saw was a blonde/red blur and Mizuki's eyes grew wide and rolling back into his head. Narita just a somersault in middle air and landed on her feet before Iruka as he ran into the clearing.

Mizuki's neck and collar bone were broken but somehow the man was still alive. Foam could be seen at the corner of his mouth as Iruka looked over his body.

"Narita? What was that?" Questioned Iruka.

"I dunno. I heard a whisper from my soul and did as I was told." Explained Narita.

Just then Neko appeared with several other ANBU. "You did well Narita." Said Neko as the others walked over to Mizuki.

"Neko he is still alive." Said Inu. Neko turned and looked at Inu and back at Narita. "I've never seen an attack like that before in my life." Said Neko as she studied the girl before her.

Narita just shrugged. "It's something I just came up with." As she looked at Neko with confusion and fear. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, your not in trouble. You did help me by catching this trader." Said Neko as she shook her head no. Tora vanished to get medical help as the 3rd appeared in the clearing. The aged leader approached Neko and Narita. While Iruka was sitting on the ground with Inu looking over the wound on his back.

"Narita, my dear girl. You have done well. I am proud of you." Said the Hokage. A smile crossed his thin lips.

"Thank you Jiji. But, do I still pass or do I need to return to the academy?" Asked Narita. You could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

Iruka and Neko both approached the Hokage and looked him dead in the eyes. They all spike in a whisper. Several times they looked over at the blonde and red hair girl. Narita could have sworn she saw them grinning at her. But, she was hoping it was her eyes playing tricks on her.

 **Narita's mindscape**

Deep inside Narita mindscape a woman with blonde/red hair and jade green eyes awoke leaning up against wooden bars and water flooding the floor. Slowly she stood up looking around her. "Yuck! Where in the hell am I?" Question the woman.

From behind her came a heavy and dark laughter. **"Haha! Does the Sevalle not like her accommodations."** Said the dark heavy voice.

The woman turned around to see the wooden bars behind her and set of glowing crimson eyes with slits in the center. "Who the hell are you and what the hell am I doing here?" Demand the woman.

The voice narrowed his crimson eyes at her. **"Oh have the mighty forgotten their past. I am the King of the Blood Moon Kurama!"** Said the now named voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Scarface killed you."

" **Foolish girl. You can not kill The Kyūbi no Kitsune. I only made him believe he had succeeded."** Said Kurama. Laughter filled the air as the giant fox walked up to the bars and stared down at the woman.

" **Hn, to think. I have been sealed within your heir. The heir of the 59** **th** **Sevalle. The famous Shadow Skill Elle Ragu."** Sneered Kurama.

"Hn, so I have truly died but. It looks like I will have my chance still to fulfill my promise to protect those who are precious to me." Said Elle. She looked around the room.

" **We're in the girls mindscape. My prison. My personal hell."** Growled Kurama. **"No the girl has not met me yet. But, after tonight she will come to met us both."**

 **Back in the real world**

Narita grew impatient waiting there. Waiting to hear about her fate. Just as she was going to leave Iruka turned around. "Narita." She looked over at her sensai. "Yeah, Iruka-sensai?"

"Come over here for a moment and close your eyes." Instructed Iruka. With a nod of her head she walked over to the three people and closed her eyes. "Why am I closing my eyes?"

"My dear girl I have a surprise for you and I want you to keep your eyes closed." Said the Hokage. Narita slowly nodded her head and kept her eyes shut. _"I wonder what they are up to?"_ Thought Narita. Just then she felt something heavy but warm on her forehead.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Open your eyes now." Said Neko.

Narita slowly opened her eyes and looked at the three before her and slowly reached her right hand up to her forehead. There she felt cold metal with a swirl leaf shape. Her eyes grew large. "You mean I passed?" Shock was in her eyes and voice.

All three just nodded their heads. "Narita, I and the other 3 ANBU watched you preform Kage no Bunshin with ease and take down a chuunin level ninja. As well as come up with a plan to keep the forbidden scroll from him." Said Neko.

"Yes, my Nari-chan and with you informing me of Mizuki being a threat and trader I was able to plan accordingly to the situation." Said the Hokage.

Iruka stood there nodding his head. "I'm very proud of you kiddo. I'm honored to pass you. Congratulations on becoming a Genin for the Leaf."

She smiled brightly and jumped on all three people before her hugging them for dear life. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Cried Narita.

I have don't some updating and did my best to fix and errors. 4/26/18

 _I leave you here kitties. Next time we will have team placement and see if I keep it normal or mix it up. Who knows._


	2. Chapter 2: Demon King Speaks

_I hope every enjoyed the first chapter of Shadow Skill Blood Bonds._

 _I do not work Shadow Skill nor Naruto._

 **Chapter 2**

 _King of demons speaks._

Narita layer in bed remembering what happen to her the night before. _'I can't believe I kicked Mizuki's ass. Also I can't believe Jiji, Iruka-sensei, and Neko passed me. I'm a Genin!'_ She thought as she sighed happily as she set up in bed and looked over at her messenger bag. Just then she remember the other scrolls she had found. Quickly jumping out of bed she ran over to her messenger bag and pulled out the sealing scroll she had sealed the other scrolls in.

Slowly she unrolled the scroll and looked out her bedroom window. As she unrolled it the kanji for seal was in the center of the scroll. With a deep breath she channeled her chakra into the scroll unsealing three large scrolls and four small scrolls.

 **Elsewhere**

Unknown to Narita, the Hokage was watching her through his crystal ball. _'Yesterday she had proved herself ready to find out her family secret. Minato, Kushina, your baby girl is growing up fast. I just hope she isn't too upset with me.'_ Thought Sarutobi. He looked out his office window to the village. Standing up from his chair the aged leader turned to the photos of the Hokages of past and present. He slowly walked up to the photo with the man with bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and took the photo off the hook and channeled chakra into the wall a small door open to a hidden safe. Inside the safe was several scrolls and a small black wooden oak box with several carvings of roses and a waterfall over shadowing the moon behind it. Sarutobi traced his fingers along the wooden box and looked back at the crystal ball. _'Minato do you think it's too soon to give her this?'_ Thought Sarutobi.

 **¥ Flashback no Jutsu ¥**

 _Sarutobi if anything ever happens to Kushina and I please give this box and several scrolls to her. I have also sealed some scrolls into the forbidden scroll for her. She can either have them once she is 15 or a chuunin. Please old friend take very good care of my Princess._

 **¥ End of Flashback no Jutsu ¥**

Sarutobi looked at that scroll that Minato left him over 15 years ago. He pulled out the other scrolls and items out of the safe. He turned around.

"Neko." Said Sarutobi.

Before him a woman with long purple hair appeared before him. She knelt down before him. "Lord Hokage?"

"Please bring Narita to me. I have somethings to speak to her about." Said the Hokage.

"Hai." Said Neko and she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Narita apartment.**

Narita traced her fingers over a baby blue scroll tried with a royal blue ribbon. Slowly she began to pull the ribbon off the scroll when she heard a knock at her front door. With a sigh Narita put the scroll down grabbed her purple robe and wrapped herself up in it. She walked to her front door and slowly open it. "Yeah?" she asked before seeing who it was.

"Narita Uzumaki. The Hokage request I bring you to his office at once." Said Neko.

"Ummm….okay give a minute. I just woke up and need to get dressed." Said Narita.

"That's fine." Said Neko as she stepping into Narita's apartment. She saw scrolls all over the kitchen table and couch and empty ramen cups scattered all over the place. _'It's true this girl just worries about training and her ramen.'_ Thought Neko as a sweat drop formed on the side of her head.

Narita ran to her room and grabbed a new outfit she had put aside and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Neko was looking at a scroll on the table on the basics of how to preform the Lotus taijutsu. When Narita came running back out of the bathroom. She had on a purple short sleeve Chinese battle dress with slits going up past her thigh. On the dress at the bottom was embroidered roses and crescent moons. She had on black shorts that hugged her legs and went down to her knees. When she reappeared from her bedroom she had on calf high black shinobi sandals and her hair in a high ponytail with the lose part of the ponytail in a braid. Her forehead protected was tied around her neck and she strapped her kunai pouch to her right thigh and put on a red sash around her waist to put her supply pouch on it and grabbed her messenger bag.

"Okay, I'm ready." Said Narita as she smiled and grabbed a big black jacket with the Uzumaki crest on it.

"You look cute Narita. Finely grew tried of the kill me orange jumpsuit of yours?" Asked Neko as she placed a hand on Narita's shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah, also Jiji help me by everything. I told him what I wanted he went and got it." Said Narita as they appeared in the Hokage's office. "HI Jiji."

"Hello Narita-chan. How are you this morning?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I'm good. A little sore from that amazing move I pulled on Mizuki. But, other then that I'm ready to train and become Hokage." Said Narita.

Both Neko and the Hokage laughed at the girls antics.

"Well if you want after team placements and you meet your Jonin sense you could always come back and help me with my paper work. It will be early training for when you become Hokage." Said Sarutobi.

"Sure thing Jiji. But, only after I'm done with my team stuff." Said Narita.

He smiled at the young girl before him and motioned for her to take a seat before him.

"Narita, I called you here for several reasons." Said Sarutobi as he searched her face.

Narita had tilted her head to the side and helped wonder in her eyes of what was so important he had to tell her now.

"Do you want to know who your parents are?" He questioned the girl.

"YES MORE THEN ANYTHING!" Yelled Narita.

A sad smile crossed the Hokage lips. "Narita please don't be mad. I have kept this secret from you for so long. It was only by request of your father. I was to tell you when you are 15 or a chuunin. I believe you are old enough to know. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki she was also know as the Red Hot Habanero. For she had fiery red hair and a temper to boot. She was a strong and amazing woman. Now, for your father. His name was Minato Namikaze." Said Sarutobi.

Narita's eyes open wide as she stared at her Jiji. "So, because of the last war and how my parents pretty much dominated and killed many from Iwa you had to keep it secret that they had a child and to top it off their child holds the Kyūbi no Kitsune in her belly. Making a triple prize for them." Said Narita as she looked at the old man before her.

His jaw had hit his desk and his eyes somewhat bugged out. He had finely exhaled that breath he was holding after his shock of what he had just heard. "That is right my dear. By, the way how on earth are you the dead last in this year's graduating class?"

"You know teachers hating me and not giving me the right test or homework and setting me up to fail. You know same old same old." Said Narita as she just shrugged it off as nothing to big. "But, Iruka-sensei comes on the weekends and tutors me and helps me with my taijutsu."

Flames had engulfed the Hokages eyes as he heard all this. It was ridiculous what she had to go though. "I will be cleaning house by the sounds of it." He turned to Neko. "It appears the damn Civilian Council has their hands in this."

"It appears they do Lord Hokage. We are almost done getting everything you requested about them. Please allow us another day." Said Neko.

"That is fine. Now Narita I am very shocked you are taking this very well. If I was you I would be yelling and screaming at me for what I had kept from you." Said the Hokage.

"I know Jiji. But, it wouldn't do me any good and it will not bring back my parents. So, I have to expect this and move on to a brighter and happier future." Said Narita.

 **In side Narita's mindscape.**

Ella was looking at the box on the desk. "I know that box. It was gifted to me the day I became the 59th Sevalle. It was a gift from my brother and Scarface." A sad smile cross her lips.

" _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who cares those fools are long gone and so should you. But, Kami just loves playing sick jokes on me."**_ Growled Kurama.

"Shut up fur ball. It will be very soon Narita will met us both and your furry ass better be nice to her. For I will go into that cage and kick your ass." Threaten Ella.

" _ **I'd love to see you try."**_ Growled Kurama.

An evil smirk crossed Ella lips as she jumped up onto the wooden cage doors. "Really now Fur ball? We feeling all high and mighty now?" Asked Ella as she slowly stepped into the cage. Her emerald green eyes burned bright in the darkness.

 **Back with Narita.**

"I had received a very strange letter about a week ago. A man by the name of Dias has been seeking Minato Namikaze. That he had heard he lived in this village. In the letter he stated he would be arriving about two weeks after he sent the letter." Said Sarutobi.

Narita looked confused at her Jiji. "Okay Jiji what does this have to do with me?"

With a tried sigh he looked at his granddaughter. "The man is claiming to be your father's brother. That Minato got lost when he was young. Now he is full filling his late parents wish on finding his brother."

"Well Jiji, what can we do. When he gets here we will do a DNA test and see if we are related and if we are. Well I now have family." Said Narita as she smiled.

"Very well my dear. Very well. Now let's get to this box here. Your father said this was past down though his family from his very great, great, great, great grandmother. Give or take a few more greats. She was awarded these after proving herself in battle and becoming the 59th Seville of Kuruda." Said Sarutobi. He push the box towards Narita. She slowly slide the box open and laying there was set of bladed metal battle fans. She reached in and pulled out the pair of fans she flipped them open. A beautiful black silk no one had ever seen. Made up the fans. As well the metal seem like a steal or an iron. But, one couldn't tale for they are light wait and appear to be normal fans. There was a switch at the base of the fan if you flipped it 2 inch blades popped out. On the black silk was orange and purple butterflies with a crescent moon.

"These are beautiful Jiji. I'm afraid to use these in battle." Said Narita. She looked in the box and saw a couple of books and a few photos sitting on top of the book. Reaching in she pulled out the photos.

A woman with long blonde and red hair stood there with the fans held high. She had on a purple cat suit that stopped at the high up thigh hip bone area with a red/white skirt over her butt. Boots that went to her knees and gloves that went up to her elbows. She had bright emerald green eyes. Narita could pass for her twin almost. On the back of the photo was written; Ella Ragu 59th Seville of Kuruda the 2000 year old kingdom. Age 14.

Narita passed the photo to Jiji and looked at the next one. There was Ella with her arm around a boy with brown hair and eyes. He had a brown shirt with black pants and black boots. He was smiling but he also looked sad. She turn the photo around. "Ella Ragu of the Shadow Skill age 17 and Gau Ban of the Black Howling age 14." Said Narita.

"She was beautiful. But, the boy with her looks worried and sad. I wonder how he is related to her." Mused Narita. "But, Jiji I have to get going. It's almost time and I really don't want to be late. Could you keep the scrolls safe for me? I'll take the fans and books so I can look it over while I wait for my new sensei." Said Narita.

"That is fine dear. Once your done please come back. I'll be waiting." Said Sarutobi.

With a smile Narita put what scrolls that could fit into the box closed it and pushed it to her Jiji and put the fans and books into her messenger bag. She even took the photos with her. With that she jumped out the window and dashed to the Academy by roof jumping. Just making it there just as the first bell rang. She ran into the building and to the classroom as the final bell ran.

"Yes, I made it." Said Narita. She walked to her seat in the back and clasped into it. Looking up she saw Iruka-sensei come in. He was in bandages from head to toe with a broken left leg and right arm.

Narita looked sad as she looked down at Iruka-sensei. _'I'm soooo sorry Iruka-sensei. I shouldn't have been so foolish in believing in Mizuki.' She thought._

Sakura raised her hand. Iruka nodded his head to her. "Iruka-sensei what happen to you?" she pinkette asked.

"Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll last night. He tried pinning it on Narita. But, with her Mizuki was token care of." Said Iruka.

Everyone in the classroom turned and looked at Narita. She blushed and sunk into her large black jacket.

"How in the hell did the dope pull something like that off and isn't able to do a freaking henge?" Asked Sasuke.

"Easy every time I kicked your ass I grew stronger and more skilled and I used what I learn from beating you teme. On his lame ass." Said Narita as she tried to keep her cool.

"Settle down. We now have team placements." Said Iruka.

(I'M JUST GOING TO KEEP IT LIKE THE CANON.)

"Team 7. Narita Ella Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchida, and Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka. "Also your Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Narita head hit the desk. She looked up glaring at her two teammates. "I'm so screwed." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Sakura was cheering and giving Ino the peace sigh. "Told you Ino-pig true love beats all."

"Whatever Billboard brow." Said Ino as she heard what team she was on and cried.

Narita looked at Ino. "Ino for the love of Kami please switch teams with me. I would be safer with Shika and Chouji." Cried Narita.

Ino sat there for a moment thinking about it. But, Iruka spoke up. "I'm sorry your teams are set up for reasons. Here let me explain. For example team 8 is Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. They are set up as a tracking team. With the skill they have they work well together. Team 10 is for surveillance and information and intelligence gathering as well with Ino's abilities she can easy work in T&I. Now team 7 you are set up as a first response team. Say we are attacked your team is up in the front line dealing directly with the enemy." Explained Iruka.

"Fine Iruka-sensei I'll stay on the same team as the teme and banshee." Said Narita as she just sat there looking at the other two who glared back at her. _'Yeah, I'm going to die on our first mission out. I better learn how to use my fans and maybe go find Gai-sensei and see if he can help me figure out what taijutsu I can use with these things.'_ She thought.

"Alright class your sensei's should be here shortly." Said Iruka as he left the classroom. _'I'm sorry Narita I would have put you on another team but it was taken out of my hands.'_ Thought Iruka as he closed the door.

The whole class turned and looked at Narita.

"So, dope you going to tell us what happen last night?" Asked Sasuke.

She looked at him and the others. "Not, really. Hokage classified it as a need to know bases if you are Jonin or Chuunin level. Your all Genin. So, nope." She told them.

Just then the door open and came in the Jonin sensei's for all the civilian kids. Shortly after a woman with red eyes and black curly open the door and walked in. "Team 8?"

Hinata, Shino, Kiba along with Akamaru got up and went down to the woman and they left with her.

At this time Narita was reading her book and it had pictures showing how to us the fan and she was standing and pulled the fans from her bag and was fallowing the pictures. Both Ino and Sakura saw how beautiful the fans were.

"Narita where did you get those beautiful fans?" Asked Ino.

Narita stopped and looked up from her book. "They are heirlooms left to me by my family." She told the blonde girl.

"Hn, a dope like you doesn't have a family." Said Sasuke.

"Shut up teme. You don't know jack shit about anything. So just sit there and brood like the emo you are." Growled Narita.

"Stop Narita you have no right to talk to Sasuke-kun like that." Shouted Sakura.

"So, what he can talk to me with no respect. To hell with that. For all I care you two can kiss my ass." Shot back Narita.

Ino was giggling and both Shikamaru and Chouji had grins on their faces.

"If your team doesn't work out Narita I'm sure we can ask our new sensei about adding you to ours." Said Ino as a man with a beard walked into the room. He had heard everything that was said and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind adding you to my team Narita. But, I'm sure Kakashi would be upset with me stealing one of his students before he had a chance to fail the other two." Said the man. "By he way I'm Asuma." Said the now named man. "Come on team 8 we got things to do." He said and with that they left. Leaving team 7 alone with each other.

Sitting in the trees watching was Kakashi. _'So, this is my team. The last Uchida, a pink haired Banshee, and Sensei's daughter. I wish I would have known sooner.'_ Thought Kakashi.

Narita was dancing with the fans as she did quick spins and flips and slashes into the air. She had lost interest in the other two with her and was training with her new weapons. _'I think I got this. I should try it now with the blades out.'_ She thought as she flipped the switch and 2 inch shape blades popped out.

Sakura gasped at the sight of the blades. She had been watching Narita move and dance for awhile. She couldn't look away even Sasuke was shocked to see how flexible the girl was and how quick she moved with the fans in her hands. _'Those are smaller versions of the battle fans they showed us.'_ They thought in unison.

An hour passed and there was still no Kakashi. If they only knew he was sitting outside watching them. _'It appears Narita wants to better herself and grow. As for pinky there she just wants to flirt with duck butt. I have my work cut out for me.'_ He thought with a sigh. In a swirl of leaves he vanished and appeared into the hallway outside of the classroom door.

Narita had put the fans and book away and took out a bottle water. She sat down on her desk as she took off her jacket and let it fall around her. She took a drink as the door began to open.

There at the open doorway stood Kakashi. He couldn't take his eyes of the blonde-red hair. Quickly he shook is head. "You three meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that said he vanished.

Narita put her jacket back on and open the window and focused her chakra to her feet and run up the side of the building as the other two ran down the hallway. She was the first to reach the roof and sit down before her sensei.

Kakashi just eye smiled at her. He looked up as he heard the roof door slam open and the other two falling over each other. They rushed over sat next to Narita.

"My first impression of you two. Your losers." Said Kakashi as he point at Sasuke and Sakura. "But, Blonde here has some potential."

"That dope is a loser. I am the elite, I am an Uchida." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi just coughed and smiled. "Okay kitties tell me about yourself. Like your Name, hopes, dreams, likes, dislikes."

Sakura raised her hand. "Could you give us an example. So we know what to say." She asked.

' _She is the brains of this group? I'm so screwed.'_ Thought Kakashi. "Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake I'm 23 years old, my hopes? I don't feel like sharing. My likes? I have many. My dislikes? You'll find out. My dreams? Hmmm, I really have thought about it." He said as he looked at them. "Why don't you go first pinky." He told Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My age 15. My hopes? Giggles. My likes? I like a certain somebody. My dislikes? NARITA UZUMAKI! My dreams? I-i…..giggles." Said Sakura as she kept looking at Sasuke.

"Okay, your next broody." Said Kakashi.

"My name Sasuke Uchida. Age 15. My hopes? To killed a certain somebody. My likes? I don't have any. My dislikes? I have many. My dream? To restore my clan." Said Sasuke.

' _Great a fan girl and Avenger. The last thing I need.'_ Thought Kakashi. "How about you blonde?"

"My name is Narita Ella Uzumaki-Namikaze. My age 15. My likes? Ramen, training, and pranking. Dislikes? When people disrespect me and don't bother to get to know me and who I truly am. Hopes? To be come the best ninja this world has ever seen. Dreams? TO BE COME HOKAGE AND PROVE TO THE WORLD I AM STRONG!" said Narita as she shouted the last part.

Everyone looked at her. As she smiled at them.

"What do you mean Namikaze? You're a Uzumaki." Said Sakura.

Narita grinned at the pinkette. "Nope, this morning I learn the truth of who my parents are. I am the daughter of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"Like hell the 4th was your father." Said Sasuke.

"She isn't laying. She is a Princess of Konoha for who her father was." Said Kakashi. "I was late due to the fact that the 3rd Hokage was informing me of who my student truly was." Said Kakashi.

He looked over his Genin team. Sasuke was glaring at Narita, Sakura was in shock and gaping like a fish.

"Meet me tomorrow at 7am at training ground 7. It is where your true test will take place. Before I forget do not eat anything. If you do you will be throwing up." Said Kakashi as he vanish in a poof of smoke.

"Sakura make sure to eat something tonight and stop with your stupid diets. You need to have your strength tomorrow if your not going to eat in the morning." Said Narita as she turn and walked to the edge of the building and focused chakra to her feet and jumped into the near by tree. She was surprised to see Kakashi in the tree. "What on earth are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"SHUT UP NARITA DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Shrieked Sakura. She turn to talk to Sasuke but he had already left while to two girls were talking.

"I wanted to see how you three interact with each other." Said Kakashi.

"Well your screwed those two hate me and maybe never do anything to help or save my life out on a true mission." Said Narita as she looked down. "But, I have to go. I'm late for my Hokage lessons." She told him as she jumped out of the tree and onto the ground as she took off running.

"Hokage lessons?" Questioned Kakashi as he watched her vanished into the crowd of people.

 **ELSEWHERE**

"Hold on just a little longer. I'll be there soon Minato." Said a man with black hair and dark eyes. He was Dias Namikaze, Minato's older brother. _'Mother, father please keep him safe til I get there tonight.'_ He thought as he tree jumped. He was only 3 hours away from Konoha and nothing was going to stop him from seeing his baby brother and his family.

Sadly no one told him Minato and his wife died 15 years ago during the Kyūbi attack.

 **Hokage tower**

"Jiji do you think Gai-sensei would help me with my battle fans? He is the best taijutsu Master around and I'm sure he would know a style that would work with them." Said Narita as she looked up from the paperwork she was stamping for him.

"I see why not. Gai just arrived this morning back in the village with his team. I'm sure after the meeting I have set in half an hour and after the announcement to the village you could speak with him." Said Sarutobi.

"Jiji the Civilian Council had 15 documents wanting to band me from the village and every store in town again. Also what meeting?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"You will see. Those documents just denied them. Those fools will be shitting bricks here soon." Said Sarutobi as he went back to his stack of paperwork.

The time had arrived and all Chuunin and Jonin in the village along with both Councils gathered in the Council room.

"I called you all here today to inform you of an announcement I will be making shortly after this meeting to the village." Said Sarutobi.

Narita sat next to the aged Hokage. _'Maybe he'll make me Hokage.'_ She thought with a small giggle.

"What do you want to address to us?" Asked Danzo.

Mischievous grin cross his lips as he looked at his old friend. "I am revealing Narita's parentage to the world. For she is the daughter of our late hero Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." He told everyone as the room grew quiet.

"What proof do you have?" Demand Danzo.

"My late wife delivered Narita into this world and I have her birth certificate and I was there when she came into this world." Said The 3rd Hokage.

"Then she is the Princess of Konoha that was thought to have died with her parents." Said Shikaku.

"That she is. Such I do expect you all to treat her with respect. For this girl is also a Hero." Said the 3rd Hokage. He stood up and took Narita's hand and lead her out of the room.

Anbu had gone around informing the villagers that the Hokage was going to make an announcement and for them to gather.

At the main gate stood Dias. He looked at the two guards on duty. "I have a meeting with the Hokage. He knows of my arrive." He told them.

"Sir, please sign in and list reason for visit to our village." Said the Chuunin.

Dias nodded his head and signed the log sheet and put stay unknown. Just then Neko appeared before him.

"Mr. Dias Namikaze. Please come with me. The Hokage would like to see you before he makes his announcement." Said Neko.

He could only nod his head as they vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Jiji your going to tell everyone who may parents are?" Asked Narita as she looked out the window panicked. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Please my dear girl calm down. Everything will be fine." Said Sarutobi.

Just then Neko appeared with a man at her side. "Lord Hokage, he has arrived."

Nodding to Neko and smiling Sarutobi stood up. "Dais Namikaze. It is a pleasure to finely meet you." He told the now named man.

Narita looked over at the man with black hair and dark eyes. He did look like her father in away. A much older version.

"Lord Hokage. I am here about my brother and his family. Where is he?" Questioned Dias.

"I regret to inform you. Your brother and his wife died shortly after the birth of their daughter Narita Ella Uzumaki-Namikaze. 15 years ago." Said the Hokage.

Dias fell to the floor. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at the aged leader. "How? WHY?" He asked.

"My parents died sealing the Kyūbi no Kitsune inside of me." Said Narita as she stepped out of the shadows. Her bright blue eyes shined with unsheathed tears.

Dias looked up at the girl. He let out a small gasp. "Ella?" He whispered.

Narita tilted her head and looked at the man. "That is my middle name. But, my name is Narita Ella Uzumaki-Namikaze. Who may you be?" she asked him.

Slowly he stood once again walking up to the girl. "I am your Uncle Dias Black Wing Namikaze." He told her. "You look like our ancestors Ella Ragu. It is a very scary."

"I guess I saw a picture of her this morning with another. I believe his name was Gou." Said Narita.

"Yes, he was her adopted brother." Said Dias.

"I am sorry to interrupt you both. But, my dear it is time " Said the 3rd Hokage. "Please Dias come along with us. This also involves your brother as well as you."

They both nodded to the aged leader and fallowed him to the roof top.

"People of Konoha I have grand news to share with you. Over 15 years ago our late 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and his late wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze passed away shortly after the birth of their daughter. Many believe she had died along with them in the attack. But, she didn't. She is alive and well. Our two great hero's wished that you would see their Daughter as a Hero as well. For she is the vessel that holds the Kyūbi no Kitsune. Her name is Narita Ella Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Princess of Konoha. Here today is her Uncle Dias Namikaze. Please respect our late Hero's wishes and see their only daughter as the true Hero she truly is." Said the 3rd Hokage.

 **Okay kitties I leave you there. Another nice cliff hanger.**

 **What does Dias have to teach and tell Narita?**


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja to Princess

**I know this chapter is long time coming and I am sorry for making you all wait so long. I have been trying to get it right and have been rewriting it and deleting what I have writen. Nothing seemed to flow to well. But, I am here to see how this chapter goes and see how many like it. It will take me long to get chapters to this one posted it for it was just a side idea and just something I been toying with. But thank you for enjoy it and review.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ninja to Princess to What the Heck!**

Narita stood before the villagers at the top of the Hokage Tower. _'So, it's true what I have thought for years now. Now we will see how these people treat me from now on. Will they still see me as 'The Demon Brat' or will I be seen as the daughter of their greatest hero and Princess of Konoha?'_ She thought to herself as she kept her gaze on the crowd. The villager's and ninja's alike looked up at the blonde and red hair girl. They couldn't imagine this girl had lived this long holding this sercet from them.

One villager step forth and yelled. **"WHAT PROOF DO YOU TRULY HAVE THAT PROVES YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF MINATO NAMIKAZE?!"** The other people in the crowd looked on to see if she could prove her birth right.

Just then Dais stepped forth and looked at the villagers as his anger grow. **"I AM MINATO'S ONLY LIVING FAMILY. I AM DAIS 'BLACK WING' NAMIKAZE. ALSO PRINCE OF THE DEMON COUNTRY AND UNCLE TO NARITA ELLA UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE. I AM ALL THE PROOF SHE NEEDS!"** He said using chakra to enhance his voice.

Talking could be heard as the villagers and ninja talked. Narita looked at her Uncle and asked. "What do you mean your a Prince? I just thought you were like a Kage for the Demon Country or a Lord. Never did I think you we're a Prince." She told him as he looked at her. "My Dear girl I have many things I wish to speak to you about after you are finish looking at all the people." He told her as he turned and left. At the doorway stood several ANBU as they bowed to the man walked towards them. "Stand up." He told them as he walked past them and entered the stairway.

Narita turned to see her Uncle vanish behind the door leading to the stairway and she turned back and saw everyone just looking at her with shock, awww, and something else. Something she had never seen coming from these people before her. She just shrugged if off and turned and left the roof and walked back to the Hokage's office. Both men in the office looked at her as she entered the room.

"So, whats the big ass secret you want to tell me?" Asked Narita as she walked over to the chair next to the old man. She slowly sat down and leaned onto the desk placing her right hand on her crossed knee and under her chain as she looked at her Uncle. Her blue eyes looked like a storm was brewing and any wrong move would set this storm lose upon those in that room.

Dais smirked at the girl. _'Hn, this girl is just like my mother. Kami protect the poor fool who falls in love with her.'_ He thought as he looked the girl over and looked over at the aged leader. "You told the village that Narita is the Princess of this village. But, she is also the Princess of the Demon Country. If anything would ever befall me she would become the true leader of our land." He told the two before him. Narita's eyes just widen with shock and Sarutobi just nodded his head. "Then there might be an issue here. Narita wants to be a ninja and if she is of Royal blood I will have to pull her from the program..." He didn't get to finish his words when.

 **"You all can kiss my blonde ass! You will not take this dream from me. It is all I have that is truly mine!"** Growled Narita at the two men in the room. They could feel the tempature drop several degrees from her anger.

"I wouldn't dream of taking this from you Narita. I am just infroming you of your title and birth right. As well I have come to request that you come back with me for my coronation and for the people of our land to meet their long lost Princess. I will make it a mission and request your team and another to escort me back home and them have them escort you back to the Konoha when it is over. There are several things I wish to past to you." Said Dais as he looked at the girl.

"I am not sure about this. Narita is just freshly out of the Academy and hasn't even taken her teamwork test as of yet." Said Sarutobi as he lit his pipe and took a poof of it.

"I understand. My coronation is about 2 months away and I will stay here for a month and half to get to know my niece and help train her. This will give you time to put together the other team or teams you wish to send with us. I will tell you that it is very dangours traveling to the Land of Demons. But, I am sure you already know this." Said Dais as he smiled.

Tilting her head to the side she looked at Sarutobi. "So, Jiji the test I have to take tomorrow is on teamwork?" She asked. Sarutobi mentally cursed himself for letting this slip and knew she would find away to get around this and become a Genin. "Yes, my dear it is." He told her. With a sigh she looked at her Uncle and at the desk. "Well I'm screwed." She said as she pouted.

Both men raised a brow to this and wonder what she was talking about. "Nari what are you talking about?" Asked Dais as worry slowly began to fill him. She looked up at her Uncle and took a deep breath. "I am on a team with Sasuke Uchida and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke could care less if I lived or deaded and Sakura hates me and is a fangirl. Neither of them would lift a finger to help me and they have proven it in the Academy many times already. So, I don't think Kakashi-sensei is going to be passing us tomorrow." She told both me.

With a sigh The Hokage looked at the teen girl and then at Dais. "Don't worry. The damn coucil has told Kakashi he isn't able to fail you three tomorrow. He has to pass Sasuke and keep his ass happy. As well I found out they wish Kakashi to mainly focus on training Sasuke. So, to help you out I have gotten you a couple of extra teachers. You are to meet them everyday after your team meeting and mission. If Sakura grows out of this fangirl stage she will also join you. Maybe push her or egg her on to make her want to grow stronger." He told Narita.

She sat there for several minutes thinking. "I think i know how to get her off of her ass and also it will make her believe Sasuke would want her." She told him as a small smile crossed her lips. Oh, she was going to have fun with this.

"Well then. While I'm here I will begin in training you in several family jutsu's as well as the jutsu that made your father famous." Said Dais as he smirked at the other two who look at him in shock.

"She that flashing thing dad did was a family jutsu?" Asked Narita as she titled her head to the side looking at her Uncle. "Yeeah, you could say that. But, I will not say more for there are too many listening in on us. You do know this room is bugged right Lord Hokage?" He asked the aged leader.

Slowly Sarutobi shook his head no and Dais too this moment to pull all the bugs and did something so quickly that no one cought it and loud screams could be heard coming from all over the village. "Send your ANBU to collect those people. They will have bleeding ears and there will be a blue glow around the area they are at." Instreucted Dais as the Hokage called for his ANBU to collect all the spies.

After 30 minutes several teams of ANBU appeared with over 40 spies and/or their heads. The 3rd Hokage looked on with shock within the spies was Danzo. The bandage man glared at the young Prince and his nieces. "What is the Meaning of this?" Demanded Danzo as he looked over at the 3rd.

Sarutobi who was now standing looked at his old friend and raised his eyebrow. "I was going to ask you the samething. Why have you felt the need to bug my office? What is said in this room isn't meant for the lifes of you." He said as he glared at the bandage man for the blatten direspect he was shown infront of the enemy.

At this Narita smirked looking at the mummy who had always had his funny ANBU try kidnapping her. _'About times this old bastard gets it.'_ "Jiji he is the one his strange ANBU always said wanted me to fallow them and become his weapon and pond for the village and promised me that no would ever hurt me again if I agreed to listen and only fallow him." She told the aged leader and this also made Dais wonder what this man here wanted with his niece.

"What the hell did you want with my niece?" Asked Dais as he looked at the mummy.

Everyone in the room froze when they felt the KI coming from the 3rd Hokage as he looked at Danzo and all the others who were still alive for the moment. "Danzo, I told you the day she was born she would never be part of your 'ROOT' program that you have swearn to me that you had disbanded after the 3rd war. But, what I am hearing at this moment and how I see one of your 'ROOT' agents tied up and his mask as 'NE' on it. It only tells me that you do not respect me nor my laws. For this treason and with you trying to kidnap The Princess of Konoha as well she is the Princess of the Land of Demons or Demon Country there is nothing I am able to do from stopping her Uncle here the Prince of the Land of Demons requesting your Death." He told his old friend as the other prisoners in the room eyes had gone wide from this infromation. They knew at that moment their fate was sealed and they would be dead by the next morning after T&I were done with them.

"You can not do anything to me Sarutobi. I hold more power in this village then you do. As well what proof do you have about me trying to kidnap this girl?" Asked Danzo as he smirked at the old kage.

"I filed reports with Inu and Neko of the ANBU as well as Ibiki. I was scared after running away from one of your men when Ibiki found me hiding in his office in T&I. He questioned me how I was able to get past his men and why I was crying and shaking like a leaf. After I told him everything. He grow outraged and that day I learned that Ibiki had a kind heart and he told me he would protect me and to come to him everytime this happen so he would be able to open a case file and then after he had enough proof he was to give it to Jiji here." Said Narita.

It was like on que when Ibiki walked into the Hokage office slamming down a file box before the old man. "Lord Hokage here is all the proof of all the shady deals that Danzo has been part of or has pulled the strings to as well as all the times he had tried to have Narita kidnapped." Said Ibiki as he grinned looking at Danzo. "Hello Mummy you have a Dinner date with me today and you shall be my first date and the others will fallow. But, Anko has also requested to join us tonight. So, I hope you do not mind." He told Danzo as he smiled. Just then Anko appeared in the office and grinned when she saw all her new playmates as well as the one that she has been hoping for. She also saw Narita and a man that looked like the 4th but with black hair. "So, gaki did he try taking you again? Whose the hottie behind you?" Asked Anko as she winked at Dais.

"No not this time Anko-san. This time he got caught by my Uncle here, he was listening into what Jiji and everyone has been talking about. Oh yeah. This is my Uncle Dais. Prince of the Land of Demons." Said Narita as she smiled at Anko and Ibiki.

Both of them just looked at the girl in shock as the looked at the man behind her. Ibiki growled and stepped forth. "What proof do you have that you are her family?" He demanded as he stood infront of Narita. Anko also walked over and stood next to the girl. "She is like a little sister to me and I would end you if you try hurting her." Said Anko as she held a kunai in her hands glaring at the man.

"I have my proof." Said Dais as he took out several pictures of Minato and him while they were younger as well paperwork of a DNA showing he was brothers with Minato. Anko took the paperwork and pictures. "Anyone could fake these for you. I would feel better once we are able to do our own blood best." Said Anko as she looked at Ibiki who in turn looked at The 3rd Hokage.

"It appears Dais-san you must set these two minds at easy. Would you mind doing a blood test for us?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked at the man before him.

With a deep sigh Dais looked at the Hokage and the two now blocking his niece from him. "Fine if it will put you three at ease." He said.

"Very well. After all this is handle we will head to the hospital and take care of all of this." Said the 3rd Hokage.

 **Inside Narita's head**

"Oh this is rich. Finally someone is looking after her. For the past what half hour or so. No one thought about making sure he was really her family?" Asked Ella as she watched what was happening.

 _ **'They are morons and have no idea what the hell they are doing. I am happy though the crazy snake woman and bold guy thought about making sure his story was true.'**_ Said Kurama as he watched along as well.

"We need to make her stronger. I need to find away she gets my memories and is able to carry on the shadow skill and keep my taijutsu alive." Said Ella as she turned to look at the fox. "Isn't there anything you want her to learn? There must be something for that seal is killing you and once she is older you will be gone." She told the fox as she looked at the seal on the cage door.

Kurama looked at her and back at what the girl was looking at. He slowly closed his red eyes and thought for amoment. _ **'That girl will be my succesor. Who I will give her several of my abilities as well as...'**_ He trailed off as he saw that Danzo had the damn acursed eyes that those fools the Uchida's have.

 **Back with the others**

Narita kept looking at the bandage man and saw his black eyes flash red and back to black. She got up and walked over to the mummy and pulled back the bandages on his right eye and there before everyone they saw he had a Sharingan eye. Everyone looked inshock of what just happen. "So, that is how you been getting your way for years. I knew Jiji wouldn't allow alot of the things you have done." She said as she saw his eye begin to spin. "I will let loose the Kyubi and kill everyone here." Said Danzo.

But before he could lock eyes with Narita a Senbon was stabbed into his eye and everyone looked at the blonde and red hair girl in shock. "I...I...i...i...didn't mean to Jiji. It was like something took over my body and stabbed him." She said as she began to cry. Dais rushed from his chair and scooped Narita into his arms as they all heard Danzo scream in pain from this attack.

 **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

 **i know this chapter isn't that long but I felt this was a good place to stop for it will be setting up the next chapter. So, please enjoy.**


	4. Ch4: Birth Of The Shadow Skill Ninja

**I am glade many of you enjoyed the last chapter and I know i should get a beta but how i am soo random with my post I don't think i could find one that would be will to work with me on my randomness and time gaps between posting the next chapters. So, please for give my spelling errors or backwards typing.**

 **I know I am slow on having Narita meet Ella and Kyubi but they will meet soon and I just want to have some fun with Ella and Kyubi talking and watching what their host does with her life and how she handles finding out the sercets of her family that has been hidden from many.**

 **So enough with my rambling. I do not own Shadow Skill nor Naruto. If I did the world would be a different place.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Birth of the Shadow Skill Ninja Princess**

"What does this man here have a Sharingan eye?" Demand Dais as he looked at the bandage mummy laying on the floor, trying to remove the Senbon that had been stuck in it. Narita looked up at her Uncle and slowly pushed away from him. "He has several others in that unnatural arm of his." She said. When she turned to look at the Third Hokage her eyes were glazed over and he could see a small tint of crimson slowly trying to take them over.

"ANBU! Removed the bandages from his left arm." Ordered the Hokage as Neko and Inu appeared from the shadows. Inu reach down ripping away the bandages and there before the whole council in horror saw 5 more Sharingan eyes moving around widely as they looked at the ANBU before it.

"DAMN YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT DAEMON WOULD TAKE OVER HER ONE OF THESE DAY!" Screamed Danzo as he tried to use the 5 remain eyes to take control of Narita. But, before anything could happen a black flame sword appeared in Dais's hand and he began hacking away at the eyes and arm before Danzo could do anything to his niece and only remaining family.

When Dais looked up from hacking away the old mummy's arm there was blood covering his face and even his eyes had a light crimson tint to them as it faded away as he looked to his niece. The Third Hokage noticed this and knew that it must be something more to this eye thing and how would they even know about Danzo having something he didn't even know about. Also the other thought came to mind. ' _Why have Hisashi Hyuga never had said a word about this?'_ He thought as he looked over at the head of the Hyuga clan.

Danzo was slowly picked up by Inu and Neko before he was taken off to Ibiki at T&I to have his chakra sealed and then taken to the hospital to have his injuries treated. The old mummy just glared at The Prince from the Land of Demons. Before he could draw another breath to speak he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi rose from his seat and looked at all those that remain in the council chambers. "As of this moment I will be the only making the rule and setting forth all laws and all that happens in this village. I have allowed you fools to run wild all this time and it is time that it finally stops." He said as he looked at Narita and Dais and with that he left the chambers with everyone with their jaws hitting the ground and a smirk on his lips.

Dais lead Narita out of the room and took her back to the Hokage's office. "My dear girl, I am sorry for all those years of hell that I allowed those fools to push on you. But, for now you should get some rest and I will have you and Dais taken to your family clan home." Said Sarutobi as he looked over to his window and saw Kakashi sitting there with his book in his hand. "Kakashi could you take them to Minato and Kushina's old home." He ordered Kakashi. He looked up from his little orange book and softly eye smiled at the two. "As you wish Lord Hokage. It will be nice to see sensei's old house again." Said the one eye Jonin. With a flick of his wrist Sarutobi throw the keys to Kakashi and he stood up and walked over to the last two Namikaze in the whole elemental world.

They left the tower with villagers just standing in the street watching the three walk towards the Hokage Mountain and disappear up the hidden stairs. The villagers just whispered to themselves and some wonder how blind they had been to their own greif not to see this child before them looked like their two dead hero's.

"Minato-sensei likes to have his privacy as well he was always working on justus and wanted to keep away from the prying eyes of the villagers. Also with him starting his family with Kushina-chan he wanted to keep his children protected away from the eyes of everyone. For fear that Iwa would come and try to kill them." Said Kakashi as he lead the two deeper into the forest past the mounts cliff. "Don't worry too much. Only myself, Hokage-sama, Jiriaya-sama and very few Anbu know of this location. So, no one will come to bother you here and if anyone does. Please let me know Narita and I will take care of it." He said with an eye smile. They arrived at a large black gate with a sealing tag on it. Kakashi sighed and looked over at Narita and Dais. Dais nodded his head and bit his thumb and swiped some blood on the seal. It glowed a soft green before the gates swung open.

Narita looked at the large house with huge eyes. "This is my new home?" She asked as she looked at the two men before her. Kakashi just nodded his head as he turned to face her. "If you wish I will leave you two here and I will see you in the morning at 7am." He told Narita as he handed over the keys to Dais who just nodded his head.

Dais looked over at the door and back at his niece. "I know you have been though alot in the last few hours and I know there is going to be more coming your way. But, for now I will not push you to become the new Queen of our land." He told her as he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with a weak smile on her lips.

 _'This is happening way to fast for me. What am I going to do? I have always wanted family and I seccertly wished I was more to this village. But, now I'm the daughter of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Daughter of The Red Hot Flame Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Then to top it off I have one last living family member claiming I was to be the new Queen of the Land of Demons. This was way to much to handle. Could I run away and just hide from this world?"_ These where the thoughts that ran though her head as she walked into her family home and saw photos of her parents smiling and looking like there was nothing in this world that could end their joy.

 **Narita's mindscape**

 **"Looks like the brat is going to overload any second."** Said the Kyubi as he looked over at Ella who was looking at everything the girl saw.

"It appears so. Maybe when she faints we can pull her here and begin our training and help teach her what she will be facing in this new world that she has been thrown into." Said Ella as she turn to the Fox and smiled sadly. "It reminds me of the day I became Queen oh so long ago." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 **"The girl will be fine. All you can do is teach her and guide her the best we can. Maybe she will care on our will and show this world something they haven't seen in a very long time."** Said Kyubi as he looked back at Ella as he closed his bright crimson eyes laying his head back down on to his paws.

 **Namikaze Compound**

Narita walked passed her Uncle and looked at the photos of her parents and at the large living room that was before them. The house looked clean as if someone had been coming everyday to clean it. "What now?" She asked as she placed her hand on the photo of a very pregant Kushina.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dais as he looked at the confused young woman before him.

"I want to be a ninja. It has been my dream since I was a little girl and Inu would take care of me. I also want to become Hokage of this village and show these people I am me and not the Kyubi. I want to be someone that my parents will be proud of when they see me in the afterlife. Someone that they can tell all others that I am their daughter and I was the greatest ninja alive. But, I don't want to be a Queen, that is something that doesn't sit well with me. It is a title that is given to me because of my birth right. It isn't something that I worked for, something that i earned with my two hands." Said Narita as she turned to face the man standing behind her.

"Why? Why don't you want to be Queen?" Was all Dais could ask the girl.

A single tear slowly rolled down her right cheek. "Its because I would have to leave the home my parents faught so hard to protect with their lives. I know that The Land of Demons was my father's childhood home. But, it isn't the same as this home is. He shaped it the way he wanted it and as well he did run form the title of King. But, in the end he became Hokage. The Shadow that protects all form what goes bump in the night and all that comes from the shadows that want to hurt all around him that he cares for." She said as she walked down the hallways to her left that lead to the kitchen. She slowly walked into the kitchen and looked it over. The counter tops all black marble with oak wood floors and counters and black stove and frige. She walked up to the island and jumped ontop of it and sat there just looking out the sliding doors that lead to the back yard and training fields. Off to her right was two sets of stairs. One lead to what she thought was a basement and the other lead to the second and third floors of the large house.

Dais slowly walked into the kitchen and saw the girl just sitting their spacing out as she took it all in.

0000o0o0o0o0ooooo0000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I'll leave you all here for the next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will take on missions and learning more about her family and metting of the two that have taken up shop within her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies. I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Like always. I do not own Shadow Skill or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **New day**

 **New life**

Narita just sat there not knowing what her next move was. On one hand she could leave this village forever and be come Queen of the Land of Demons. But on the other hand she wanted to be like her parents and work her ass off for all she had and earned as a ninja and one day take the title her father once held. With a heavy sigh she looked at her Uncle.

"Uncle Dais. What would we have to do to make you King?" Asked Narita as she watched the man before her with a careful eye.

Dais looked at her with shock. This was something he didn't expect her to ask him. _'Why doesn't she want this honor?'_ He asked himself as he studied her face. "For me to become King I would have to battle you for the title or you die or and the last one I do not like. I marry you and take title of King." He said as he looked away.

She paled at hearing the last part. "Well you are skilled with that sword and might be a hell a lot better at fighting then I am. So, you could beat me in a fight. But, my spirit doesn't allow me to back down. There has to be another way. I have heard of Lords passing their titles to others at whims. This is what I wish to do to you. You look like you love your homeland and would do all your able to, to protect your people and country. So, why not just take the title and tell them I do not wish to be Queen and name you King in my place." She asked him as she jumped off the island and walked over to the frigerator and opened it. She slammed the door closed and gagged. "We need a new frigerator." She gasped out.

Dais raised an eyebrow to this and shook his head. "I'll handle that in the morning while your with your team." He said as he watched her leave the kitchen and head for the stairs leading to the second floor. She was tried and didn't want to deal with anything or anyone any more. Maybe if she found a room to crash in all this would be some weird dream and she would wake up in her crappy little apartment and it would be another day in her crappy little life.

After wondering around the long hallway she had found a room she liked at the every end of the hallway. When she opened the room she saw baby blue walls with a large king size bed in the center of the room. _'Hmm… This will do for now. Maybe after my team stuff. I can look around better and maybe move in. I wonder how much a D-Rank mission would cost to have someone come clean this place for me?'_ She wondered to herself in the end as she walked over to the bed and fell on it. There wasn't any dust like she was exacting and the blankets made of silk felt nice against her skin. Without a second thought. Narita was passed out into dreamland.

 **Narita's mindscape**

" **We should meet our jailer."** Growled the Kyūbi from behind his cage.

Ella looked over at the great demon beast. "Fine, but be nice. I will go in there and kick your furry ass." She told him with a large grin.

Narita's dream began as normal. She was standing in the middle of a meadow. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. She could fell the gentle summer breeze against her skin and light orange summer dress. She smiled looking up to the sky. "So peaceful. I never want to go back." She told herself.

Off to the right of her. She saw a woman with the same hair color as her. She was standing next to a cave. _'Huh, never saw that there before.'_ She thought.

The woman waved to her. "HEY GIRL! COME HERE!" Shouted the mystery woman.

Not thinking much of it. She walked over to the woman. _'I think all the shock and stress of today is messing up my favorite dream.'_ She thought as she got a better look at the woman.

"HEY! YOUR MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER!" Screamed Narita in shock. She didn't know what to think. Why was her grandma doing here.

Ella smirked at the girl. "I'm glade your recognize me. Here I thought I was going to have to introduce myself." She said as her smirk grew even more. The girl before her looked like a frighten deer.

"How is this happening? Have I finally snapped for all the years of hell?" Asked Narita as she looked around her surroundings. The cave was dark with a soft crimson glow on the walls with a faint blue glow going along the ceiling.

"No, you haven't snapped just yet. But, you might after I show you something and tell you a long story." Said Ella as she placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "Come on. We can't keep him waiting for long. He gets bored pretty easily." She said as she smiled at the dazed girl.

They walked along the long and wide cave tunnel till they reached the end. There was a large clearing and before them was large golden gates reinforced with silver chakra chains and a single piece of paper over the lock.

Slowly crimson eyes opened within the inky abyss. **"So, my jailor finally graces us with her presents."** Came a dark gravely voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Narita as the shock had finally faded and she didn't like how that voice spoke to her.

" **Who am I? I am the Great Kyūbi No Kitsune. But, for now I am your enteral prisoner."** Said the Kyūbi as his crimson eyes raised higher as he walked up to the cage doors.

"So, your my reason of sorrow." Said Narita as a single tear trailed down her right cheek.

"Don't blame him for another's actions. He was just a pawn in the war to come." Said Ella as she looked at the girl. Her eyes sparkled with a fire that shocked the poor girl.

" **I. Like the crazy woman has said. I was just a pawn for the trouble that will be coming for you. I could hate you child. I could make your life more hell. I could be doing what my brother does to his host. But, I do not wish to deal with an insane host."** Said Kyūbi.

She looked to the great demon and back to her great grandmother. She was studying them both. She was unsure if she should trust them or just force herself to believe it was just all a nightmare. But, the truth was with her knowing that the fox was sealed in her gut. This was no dream. No matter how much she wished it to be.

"So, what no?" She asked them both.

Ella grinned. "You are my heir. My reincarnation and as such. You will learn my style and will hold my title as Seville. A title once lost after the great wars. For this world needs another hero and that my dear is you." Said Ella as her eyes sparkled.

" **Still as crazy as the last time we met."** Said the Kyūbi as he looked down at the two before him. _**'Just my luck.'**_ He thought to himself once more.

"Ummm… How are you going to train me in your style?" Asked Narita as she took a few steps back from the woman.

Ella snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the girl. "Easy. We will train in here when you are sleeping. When you wake in the morning. We will go over the steps once more. Also you can leave a shadow clones here to work on the styles we will teach you. When you dispelled them. You will get their memories and know how to do it. Only thing they will be unable to do its build up muscles and body strength. You have to do that the old fashion way." She told the girl as a wicked smirk graced her lips.

A shiver ran down Narita's back. She was going to regret this in the morning.

 **5a.m.**

Narita awoke from her heavy sleep. Her whole body hurt all over. She stretched and heard her muscles all pop. _'Man, I can't believe I feel it out here.'_ She thought to herself.

" **Stop crying. That was just a light workout. I took it easy on you."** Said Ella as she grinned at the girl from the mindscape.

Narita looked around the room and down at her clothing. "Man. I have nothing here and I have to meet the others soon." She sighed as she jumped off the bed and went down the hallway and stairs and too the front door.

As she open the door there stood Neko and Hinata with bags in their hands. "Morning Nari-chan." Said Hinata as she smiled. "Morning kiddo." Said Neko.

Narita looked at both woman before her. "Hey guys?! What are you doing here?" She asked half confused.

"Well knowing you. You have nothing to eat and wear. So we did a little early morning shopping at Ten-chan's dad's shop and I made you some food till we can go shopping after your team exam." Said Hinata as she softly smiled. She was still very shy around others but around her best friend. She could talk normal.

"Thank you." Said Narita as she smiled and rubbed her hand behind her head. "Please come in." She told them as she step aside.

They walked in and went to the kitchen and set all the food down on the black marble counter and found some dishes.

"Don't open that thing. I think there is something living in there." Whine Narita as she pointed to the frigerator.

Both looked at it and back at the girl. As they sat down and they all dug in.

Narita took the bags of clothing. "I'll pay you both back for this." She yelled as she ran up the stairs. They both fallowed after her and saw her vanished into the last room and went in. They looked around and walked up to the closet and looked at the stuff in there.

Narita jumped into the shower and 20 minutes later she was out and wrapped in a towel and pulled out a hot pink sports bra and black shorts. She saw a black battle skirt and a black loose kimono battle top. Inside was a hot pink sash to tie the kimono closed with.

After drying up she quickly dressed and began brushing her hair. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. She found the others sitting on her bed with her kunai pouch and supply pouch.

 **Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxkxoxoxoxkckckckckckcoocoooxxoxoxoxoxxlxkxkxlxlxlxllxxxxlxlx**

 **Next time we have pass or fail**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get more out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 pass or fail

**Hey lovelies it has been sometime and I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for enjoying my story.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or shadow skill**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Pass or Fail?**

The young blonde redhead ran down the dirt road to her training ground to meet her teammates and sensei.

"Man I hope I'm not late." Said Narita as she came to a stop in a clearing and seeing her two teammates.

Training ground 7 was larger with part of the river running though it and a small section of forest to the right and to the far left of the field was the black memorial stone with all the names of the ninjas that had fallen in battle.

Sakura looked over at Narita and glared at the girl. "You were almost late Narita-baka. I'm not losing my chance to become a ninja because you can't be on time." Said the pinkette with disgust in her voice.

"Well it took me a little longer to come from my family compound to the village. But, you shouldn't worry about where I live." Said Narita as she just rolled her eyes and walked over to the three poles and jumped on top of the middle one and pulled out a book from her pouch.

Sasuke eyed the blonde and watched her movement. _'She isn't like the others. She is like me. But, will she hold me back like the rest?'_ He asked himself.

 **Narita's mindscape.**

"So, after this we will work on the skills we did last night and build up muscle mass and work on my speed?" Asked Narita as she looked at her two sensei's.

" **Yes, also. I will teach you fox sage mode and have you sign my** **clans** **summon contract."** Said Kumara as he looked the girl over.

"Yup, like he said. I am not sure if we have a summons and what he has told me. Your father held the Toad summons when he was alive. But, you are able to hold more then one summons." Said Ella as she smiled at the young girl.

She looked at the two before her. She was shocked. In her life. No one took time to help her besides the very few that cared. "I'm honored Kumara that you want to allow me your summons and teach me Kyūbi sage mode." She said with shock.

" **This will not happen over night girl! Sage mode will take about a year to learn. For if you do it wrong. You will become stone. I'm sure as hell not living in a statue." Growled out Kumara.**

She looked at him all wide eye. Quickly nodding her head.

 **Back in the land of living with a duck and banshee.**

"Dope?" Yelled Sasuke.

This pulled Narita back to what was going on around her.

"What do you want teme?" Growled out Narita as she glared at him.

"Dope, I want the 4th power and you are going to give me his scrolls." Said Sasuke as he smirked. No girl had ever told him no and this moron wasn't going to do the same to him.

She blinked once, then twice and fell off the post laughing. "Like hell I'm giving you my father's scrolls. Those are mine and your just trash that thinks he is royalty in this village." She laughed out.

Sakura not missing a beat ran up to Narita about to kick her when she was picked up off the ground by someone. "What the hell? Put me down. That little bitch can't tell Sasuke-kun no." She shrieked.

"My niece has every right to tell him no." Said Dais. "That punk is demanding clan secrets and has no right to them." He growled out dropping the pinkette.

"Thank you." Said Narita as she quickly jumped up to her feet. "So, how's the shopping coming?" She asked turning her back to the others.

"It's coming along fine. I have the new frig in a scroll and the 3rd will be sending out a genin team to clean the yard today or tomorrow. I just came by to ask if there was any special foods you wanted before I went shopping." He told her with a smile.

"Yes, Roman. Would be nice and a lot of fruits and veggies and whatever else and oh yeah. Milk." Said Narita as she caught a round house kick to her head from Sasuke.

He looked at her in shock. There was no way in hell she would have been able to do that in the past. "What the hell Dope!" He yelled at the girl.

With his foot still in her hand she throw him over her shoulder into the river not that far from them. "One should attack their teammates from behind. It is ill befitting one as yourself teme." She stated as she turned around. Her eyes flashing a soft crimson as she glared at Sasuke and at Sakura who was about to speak.

Just then Kaka shipping appeared. "Well. What do we have here?" He asked was he saw the last Uchida pulling himself out of the water and Narita about ready to beat him and her other teammate.

"Kakashi-sensei! Narita attacked Sasuke-kun." Cried Sakura thinking she could lie for her beloved.

Kakashi looked over at the pinkette with a eye smile. "I saw everything Sakura. Sasuke attacked her from behind and she only defend herself against him." He told the pinkette.

"I demand that she hand over all the 4th scrolls to me." Growled Sasuke as he looked at Kakashi.

"No. So go to hell teme." Said Narita as she looked around. "So are we doing this?" Asked Narita.

Kakashi eye smiles at the girl. "You three have until noon to get these two bells from me. Who ever doesn't goes back to the academy." He said. "Also come at me with the intent to kill. Otherwise you will not get the bells."

He placed a small clock that showed the time to be 10am and turned back to his students. "Now start." He said as he smiled.

All three scared from the clearing. _'I need those other two to work as a team with me so we can pass.'_ Thought Narita as she focused and tracked out her teammates.

Kakashi looked around and only saw Dais standing off to the sidelines watching. _'He does look like sensei. Wonder what Jiraiya-sama will say?'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out a little orange book.

Narita had found both her teammates. "The 3rd let slip last night that this is a team test and the only way we can pass is if we work together." She told the others.

"You two would only get in my way. I don't need you." Said Sasuke as he glared at the two female teammates.

This did hurt Sakura a little. "Then why would he bait us like that?" She asked.

"Think about it how many genin teams have you seen with only two members?" Said Narita with logic backing her.

"Fine. But you two fallow my lead. We come in with taijustsu and then if it doesn't work. I'll use a fireball." Stated Sasuke glaring at them.

"Fine teme. But, you will give us a heads up before you use it." Growled Narita. This gave her a bad feeling and the flash in his eyes told her it wouldn't end well for her and pinky.

With in 5 minutes all these had jumped out of the forest attacking with taijustsu. _'At lease they figured it out.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

After Kakashi batted Sasuke and Sakura away from him with ease it was just Narita left fighting him. A smirk graced the girls lips as she jumped at the silver haired man.

" **BOOMERANGS!"** Yelled Narita as her right foot and arm commented with his neck and she swung around him at high speed. When she was done she back flipped back to the others as she landed on one knee. She was panting a little as she looked up to see Kakashi wide eye and falling to the ground.

Even Dais was in shock. _'No one has been able to pull that move off like that since Elle.'_ He thought to himself.

Sakura ran up and grabbed the bells from the stunned Kakashi.

"Yay! We did it." Sang Sakura as she turned to her two teammate.

Kakashi slowly popped his neck and shoulders back in place and stood up. Just as the alarm went off.

"You three pass. But, Narita. What was that move?" Question Kakashi.

"That was just one of the moves of the famous Shadow Skill that hasn't been seen in over 200 years." Spoke Dais as he walked up to Narita. "It is only a fighting style that my family fights in. But, it is mainly used by the woman though." He said as he looked down at his niece.

"Why is that?" Asked Sakura as she looked up at the man.

"Because the style was created by female slaves to protect themselves from rape when their hands were chain and only their feet were unchained for them to walk." Said Narita with a sad look on her face.

The other three looked at her with shock.

"What she said is true. This fighting style relies heavily on their legs with very few punches as well it also relies on speed." Said Dais.

"Then why learn something like that?" Asked Sakura.

"Because. It was my great grandmother giver or take a few hundred greats fighting style. It was the style that made her famous back in the day and Queen of the Land of Demons. It was that style that gave her the title of 59 Seville at the age of 14." Said Narita.

This got a shocked look from Dais. He know she hadn't spent time looking over the scrolls from her father and mother and she knew how the style was born and some family history.

"Well to be on the receiving end of that. I will say it is deadly. I know you held back Narita and I'm glade you did. For right now the ANBU over there would have been dragging my sorry ass to the hospital." Said Kakashi as everyone turned to see Neko and Tora standing there.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Said Narita with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it. But I know for now on. When we do work on it you will have to hold back till the others are strong to handle it." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled.

Sasuke just scoffed.

Sakura looked at her female teammate with shock. _'She is that strong and if she would have put more into it. Sensei would have been hurt really bad.'_ She thought to herself.

"Meet here tomorrow at 9am. We will work on skills and then do a mission or two." Said Kakashi as he vanished.

Dais placed a hand on Narita's shoulder. "Come on. Let's get something to eat and do some shopping. He looked at the other two teens to see that the boy had left and the girl just looking at them. "Your more then welcome to join us." He told Sakura.

"Oh okay. Thank you." Said Sakura shaking herself out of her little stupor.

"I want Ramon.!" Shouted Narita as the others fallowed behind her.

 **Oxoxoxoxxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxkkxkxkxkxxkxkxkkxkxxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxixxoxooxxoxoxoxoxocoxoxxoxooxoxocxocococoxoxocoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxkxkxkxk**

Well kitties that is all for now. I hope you enjoy. I figure I get them to work together and kick a little bit of the fangirl habit.

Till the next time


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kitties. Good to see you again. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and Happy Holidays all. Happy New Years as well.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Narita giggled as she watched Sakura look at the bowl of ramen before her. "What is this?" Asked the pinkette.

"It's Ramen! The food of Kami!" Exclaimed Narita as she looked at her own bowl of miso ramen. "Have you not ever have the food of Kami?" She asked as she grinned taking a bite out of her noodles.

"No, mom said it wasn't good for me and would mess up my diet." Said Sakura.

This had Dais look at the pinkette. "Sakura-san, a ninja shouldn't be dieting. They need the carbs from the food to keep their energy up. If not, you could weaken yourself and get yourself and your teammates kill." He told her taking a good look at the pinkette. Sure enough. The girl was a little underweight and did not have any from of muscle mass. "I'd advise you begin eating more and building up muscle mass and some fat. For there will come a mission you will not be able to eat and the fat you have stored will save your life. If not your body will eat any muscle you have just weakening you even more." He look at his niece as his eyes widen. As he was talking to the pinkette. Narita had already eaten 3 large bowls of miso pork and was on her forth on.

Sakura even looked at the girl in shock. "Where in the hell do you store all that food?" She asked as she looked the blonde over.

Narita looked up and placed her chopsticks in the half empty bowl. "I burn it off working out. Also with the new taijustsu I am learning it is demanding that I double my carb intake. If not I will not have the right built I need for it. Anyways, it could be worst and I could spend all my time eating and drinking." She said with a devilish grin.

" **Shut up brat! I enjoyed my drinks."** Whined Ella as the Kumara snickered at her.

Dais just shook his head. He knee of the tales of his great grandma being a legendary drunk. But, still a skill fighter and grand Queen to her country and people.

Just then Neko appeared behind Narita. "Nari-chan." Said the female ANBU.

"Hey Neko-chan." Said Narita as she finished the last of her food and grinned. "I passed." She said with pride.

"I'm glade to hear that. But, I came to take you to meet a few people." Said Neko as she smirked under her mask.

"Oh? Uncle Dais is it okay that I find you later?" Asked Narita as she jumped off the stood she had been sitting on.

"That's fine. I'm just going to do some more shopping and grocery shopping. Just be home by 6. I'll have dinner waiting." Said Dais as he waved his niece off.

"Thank you. Bye. Bye Sakura." Said Narita as her and Neko vanished in a swirl of leave.

"That was weird." Said Sakura as she went back to eating. Dais just smiled and went back to eating as well.

 **Dragon Lagoon Bar**

Neko had appeared in front of the Dragon Lagoon Bar with Narita standing next to her. "Come on. Everyone is waiting." She said as she walked into the bar.

Narita fallowed behind her as they passed the main bar and went into a private back room. In the room she saw several woman and Hinata all sitting around talking.

"I got her." Said Neko as she took off her mask and sat down next to a woman with purple hair up in a spiky ponytail. Next to the woman was TenTen and Hinata.

All three teens looked at each other and the other woman in the room. She sat down next to Anko and Hinata.

"So, why us and not the other girls from the other teams?" Asked Narita.

Tsume, Kiba's mom stood up. "Easy you three show that you have what it takes to be true kunoichi. The other girls are just playing at it. Maybe someday we will let Ino join. Till then she needs to stop fan girling over duck ass." Said the Inuzuka Merchant.

"Damn right. I hate fan girls." Growled Anko.

The girls just giggled at their antics.

"So, Narita are you going to leave with your Uncle Dais-sama when he returns to the Land of Demons?" Asked Kurenia as her crimson eyes met Narita's.

"No, I don't wish to Queen. I just want to be Hokage. But, when I'm ready and proven my worth." Said Narita as she took a drink of the water before her.

All the women nodded their head of approval to the girl. As well they knew of the girl studying under the Hokage to be the next kage when the time came.

"Well kid you'll be a good Hokage or Queen with the level head you have on your shoulders." Said Anko as she slapped her hand on Narita's back.

 **Small village outside the Land of Demons**

"Sir, reports have come from the Land of Demons that Prince Dais is out of the village. This would be a good time to strike." Said a man in black business suit.

Small man sat behind a large red oak dress. He had sun glasses on and grey hair. "Good. How long did they say he would be gone?" Asked the man.

"Gato, Sir. They believe he will be gone for two months. He had business to handle with Konoha." Said the man to the now bed Gato.

"Hmmm….interesting. No matter. Get the men ready to move in two days and also hire me a ninja to handle Dais when he returns." Ordered Gato.

 **Narita**

Narita, Hinata, and TenTen finally got away from the older kunoichi. "Come on let head to my house." Said Narita as the group of girls walked down the dirt road.

It was only 4:30 and Narita wanted away from the bar that was slowly becoming packed.

"Why not. Dad and mom are out of the village and I have the shop closed due to Anko kidnapping me." Said TenTen.

"S-sure. It will be nice to hang out longer. Anyways Kurenia-sensei told Ko I will be out late and might stay with her tonight." Said Hinata as she smiled. She enjoyed this. Just being a normal girl.

 **Oxoxoxxoxocococococoxocoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxxx**

 **Okay I know it's short.**

 **But I am setting up for the next chapter**

 **Laters kitties**


	8. Chapter 8: C-Rank

**Not much to say. I'm just getting back into the grove.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill. If I own shadow skill there would be more to the Anime and ova and movie.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **C-Rank**

Two months had passed and Narita has grown stronger and Dais had trained her in her family secrets and Justus. As well he made her learn about her royal birthright.

After the news broke to The Elemental Nations marriage request came flooding in for Narita's hand in marriage. Even several suitors had show up in the village.

Each time Narita laughed her ass off and told them no. Needless to say Dais and Sarutobi had many messes to clean up from how she handled several suitors.

"Nari-chan, please stop fighting your suitors. One day you will get one that is stronger then you." Said Dais. As he sat across from her at the dinner table.

"Why? They cried like little girls when I left them flat on their backs." Said Narita as she took a bite from her beef stew.

Dais sighed. "Maybe it is best you chose not to be Queen." He said as he took a drink of his tea.

"Yup." Chirped Narita as she grinned her Uncle.

Just then a knock was heard at the front door. Dais look at Narita. She just shrugged like she wasn't expecting anyone.

He walks up to the door and opened it to see an ANBU standing there. "Dais-sama a message came for you. It waits for you at the Hokage Tower." Said the ANBU.

"HI Mouse." Said Narita as she walked up behind her Uncle.

"Hello Nari-chan." Said Mouse as he bowed to the girl.

"Well I had a clone clean up lunch. So let see what's going on." Said Narita as she pushed Dais out the front door.

Mouse nodded his head and put his hands on both of them and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Hokage Tower**

All three appeared in the aged Hokage's office.

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork. "Ah. I'm glade you where able to come so quickly." He said with a smile.

"Hokage-sama, is there something you need from us?" Asked Dais.

"A scroll has come from the Land of Demon." Said Sarutobi as he pulled the scroll from his sleeve. Quickly tossing it over to Dais.

Dais looked at the scroll and saw the Royal Family Seal on it. Slowly he raised his eyebrow. _'Something must have happen if they are sending a message.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well what is it?" Asked Narita as she looked over his shoulder.

Opening it Dais looked it over.

" _Dais-sama, the villages around the kingdom have come under attack and our forces have been stretched pretty thin._

 _We rest you to return at once and as well have Konoha for aid."_

Dais looked up from the message. He had a troubled and pain expression on his face.

"Hokage-sama, it appears that someone is attack my people and home. I request aid. They did not state if the attacks are bandits or Ninjas or both." Said Dais.

Sarutobi looked at the young man before him. He saw the aura of a grand king surround him. "Very well. I will send one team of ANBU, Jonin team and two Genin teams. The two teams will be yours and Narita's escorts and her return escorts when she returns home."

Narita looked at the old man and glared. "Kami sake. I'm a ninja. Not many that many people know what I look like." Grumbled the blonde.

"Very well. Have them all ready to move in the morning. It will be 3 day trip if we go Shinobi speed and one week trip if we go civilian pace." Said Dais.

"Very well. Meet at 6am at the main gate." Said Sarutobi as he wrote up the mission scroll and took payment.

They left the Hokage Tower and saw Narita's teammates.

Sakura see the girl and walked over as Sasuke looked annoyed. "Kakashi-sensei has sent us to find you Narita." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were summon to the Tower." Said Narita as she smiled.

Kakashi appeared behind his cite little genin. "Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have a mission to the Land of Demons at 6am main gate tomorrow morning." Said Narita as she looked away.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "How do you know this?" He asked.

"For you are one of the teams escorting myself and Narita to the Land of Demons as well as he escort back here after the mission is finish. I also suggest to be ready for a fight. Seems trouble has fallen to my homeland and several others will be coming along to clean house." Said Dais as he looked at his brothers last student.

"Hai Dais-sama." Said Kakashi as he bowed to the man before him.

' _So, the losers babysitters finally leaving her. Maybe after he is gone. I'll get what I want from her. Hell might even force her into being my main wife. She has power and I need that.'_ Thought Sasuke as he smirked.

Sakura looked scared. "Sensei do you think we are ready for this kind of mission?" She asked.

"Yes, I do believe we are Sakura. Don't worry. We will have another team with us." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Come on Sakura. We need to get you some better gear and ready for what's to come." Said Narita as she pulled the pinkette off with her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and fallowed after the girls.

This alone was a strange sight. Him fallowing/stalking two girls.

Dais sighed as he looked at the man across from him.

"What is wrong?" Asked Kakashi.

"I revised a letter yesterday. It was from the Kazakoga. He wishes for one of his sons to court Narita. He also said his sons are strong and should past her test." Said Dais.

"She is being dragged into a political marriage?" Asked Kakashi. He looked worried as he looked at the vanishing from of his students.

"Yes. But, if we know Narita. She will not make it easy on them." Said a voice from him behind to two men.

There stood Asuma, Anko, and Kurenia.

Anko grinned. "She isn't going to be their little doll to play with when the whim hit them. I just can't wait till she beats that duck ass soon." She said with a grin.

 **Xoxoxxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxcocoxoxkxkxlxkxoxoxoxxkxlxl**

Next time land of Demons


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies. Sorry for the wait life been crazy.**

 **Like always I do not own Shadow Skill or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 9**

It was 5:45 am. Dais and Narita made their way though the village. Not many villagers were out. Few shops had already open for the day. They knew Shinobi would need stuff before or after returning for a missions.

"What is the Land of Demons like?" Asked Narita as they both stopped before the main gate.

Dais looked at the girl next to him. "It's kind of like here. But a little more mountain areas and we are next to the ocean. So we have more tropical weather year around." He told her.

Just then Team 8 and 10 showed up with Sakura and Sasuke fallowing behind them.

Dais raised an eyebrow to this. "Why do we have three Genin teams?"

Kakashi appeared before them. "Because the Hokage believes it would be excellent training for team 8. For if they get a mission protecting a Lord or King. They would need to know protocol."

Dais and Narita both laughed. "Well I am not like your normal noble. I was raised to be a warrior. Like all royal members in the Land of Demons. So, I wouldn't be the best train example for either team." Dais told them.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he yawn. "I could still be sleeping."

"Aww little Shika want his blankie?" Teased Narita.

This got a good laugh from the others and a small blush for the Nara heir.

"Nah, he thought we would have the day off." Said Choji as he open a bag of chips.

Dais looked at everyone. "We still have a little time before the rest show. So, does everyone have everything they need?" He asked looking over the kids.

Narita pulled out 8 scrolls. "Alright guys. Time to store your gear. Everyone gets a storage scroll. This will make travel much easier. Packs are great. But, with one of these you slip it into your pouch and your good to go." She told them.

She dug out 3 more scrolls for the senseis. "Here." She told them as everyone did as she told them and like that they were moving much lighter and quicker.

Anko, Genma, and Ibiki showed up. Dais was a little suspired. They had sent the head of T&I and his second in command on this mission.

"I so need a vacation form T&I." Said Anko as she grinned at Ibiki. "I bet you need one too?" She asked the large scared man.

"I was sent to find out if there was any inside person in all the trouble the Land Of Demons is having." Said Ibiki as he looked around.

All the Genin but Narita took a step back from him. He just smirked at their reaction to him.

Genma looked at the kids as he chewed on his senbon.

Four people dressed in ANBU appeared before the group. Neko stepped forward. "Are we ready to head out?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Dais.

They checked out and before the sensei's could ordered any formation. Dais jumped into the tree near by. "We need to move quick and be ready for any attacks or ambush that ways ahead of us. So, it would be best and quicker to travel by trees. For the road will be watched." He told them.

Quickly they all fallowed after him. Two ANBU took lead and the remanding two took the rear. Kiba went after the ANBU to help with his nose and Hinata hung back with the other two. This way she could use her 360° view to let them know of any attack or traps.

Ino took her place next to Narita on the right, as Choji took his place on the left side of Dais. Shikamaru was between them as Sasuke was behind Kiba and Sakura was in front of Hinata to provide backup.

The senseis all took a square formation around the group. They were proud of their students with taken their job seriously.

 **Main Road**

Two figures from the shadows of the woods slowly slipped out and took up positions on either side of the road. Two small water puddles appeared.

' _They will never know what hit them.'_ Both mystery figures thought to themselves.

 **Back with the group**

They took a path about 3 miles away from that main road. Leaving behind trouble they knew nothing about.

 **Back to the road**

Team Gai was taking that main road. "Sensei how long will it take use to get to the outpost by the board?" Asked a young Genin wearing green spandex leotard with orange leg warmers.

"Well my youth student. We will be there in 2 days at the pace we are at now." Said the sensei.

Just then the two puddles took forms. A large razor edge chain appeared being attached to the gauntlets on either figures arms.

TenTen pulled a bow staff out of a seal on her wrist. As their sensei Gai took out his nunchucks. His other student Neji got into his family style of taijustsu. The final member of the team who was a mini me of Gai pull out his own set of nunchucks.

"Dynamic attack!" Roared Gai as he jumped into action with a Leaf hurricane spin kick to the man on the rights face.

With the chain still linking the two. He pulled the other man with him. While this happen TenTen took her bow staff and ran it though a link in that chain. Pinning the chain to the ground.

Lee fallowed up with his own spin kick to the other man trying to get up. This knocked the other guy back and onto his ass.

Behind Lee was Neji. He quickly moved in and closed all the chakra points on both men. Leaving them paralyzed.

"Good job my youth students. I am very proud of you." Cheered Gai.

"That's all fine and dandy. But, why where these two here waiting for us?" Asked Neji as his white pupil less eyes stared at the now two paralyzed men that TenTen was enjoying tying up.

She made sure to remove all their weapons. Along with the poison gauntlets.

"Dunno. But, look at the weapons they use and how they have Kiri headbands. I would say we just faced the Demon Brothers." Said TenTen as she looked over their gauntlets.

 **With our travelers**

"How much longer to the boarder?" Asked Narita as she looked up at the high noon sun.

"If we keep going at this speed. We should make it by night fall." Said Asuma as he looked over at everyone. He saw his students slowly begin to tire.

"It is already noon and we have already covered a days worth of travel in 6 hours. Maybe a little break would be good." Said Kurenia as she saw her team was on their last leg.

"That's fine. A short lunch break should do us all well." Said Dais as he came to a stop in a small meadow with a small creek running next to it.

Quickly all the Genin gathered in a circle and fell on their butts. A few panting and a couple looking like they could pass out.

Narita and Dais pulled out two different scrolls and went about unsealing them. It was two large pots two good size cutting boards and knives and meat, rice, and vegetables. Narita run over to the stream and filled both pots with water.

"Hope you all like stew and rice." Said Dais as he went to work on getting the meal made as Hinata went about making tea from what she found with all the supplies she found they unsealed.

"Narita?" Said Sakura.

"Huh?" Asked the blonde.

"Are you really going to come back with us?" Asked Sakura.

Everyone got quiet as they looked over at the girl.

She looked back at them all. But, before she could answer Sakura began to talk again.

"I mean come on. What do you have back in the village? Really? Besides wanting to become Hokage? You have a chance that Ino and I would kill for." Said Sakura as she looked at her rival. "You have a chance to become a Queen. I know you said you don't want to. But, even staying there you can be a Princess."

"I know. But, even without me staying there I'm still a Princess. I am the lost Princess of the Land of Demons as well as the Lost Princess of Konoha. From what I learn about my mother. I am the Last Princess of her homeland." Said Narita as she looked up to the sky. "So, no matter what. I will always be a Princess. But, Hokage is a title I have to work for. I have to earn it. It isn't something given to me because of birthright or who my parents are." She told them as she looked back at all the others.

"Nicely said." Said Dais as he looked at his niece with pride. "What Narita is saying is that she wants to earn what titles she has. She doesn't want to be over shadowed by my brother or her mother. For Narita is her own person and had every right to show who she truly is to the world." He told them.

"But, aren't you upset that she doesn't want to be seen as your counties Queen or Princess?" Asked Ino as she was still trying to understand why Narita was turning her back from this once in a lifetime chance.

"I don't know that land. I don't know her people. But, my uncle grew up there. He knows her people. My father chose to leave that life behind to become a shinobi. An that is that path that I want for myself. I do not want to be the Damsel in Distress. The Princess that needs a knight in shiny armor to save me. I'll be my own knight. I'll save myself." Said Narita.

"Troublesome. She has a point. The Land of Demons isn't her homeland. The land of Fire is. Konoha is her birth home. It was where her parents put their lives on the line along with hers to save our home. "HER HOME"." Said Shikamaru as he looked over at the girl.

"Thank you. Yes, I want to stay where my parents wanted to raise me. So, I will come back home after we find out what the hell is going on in the Land of Demons." Said Narita as she sat down and began eating her meal.

 **Narita's mindscape**

' _ **Nicely said kit.'**_ Said Kurama as he watched all that just happen.

' _Thank you. I don't know why they want me to stay with my uncle. Yeah he is the last of my family. But, come on. Can you see me dressed as a Princess and sitting around a castle all day?'_ Asked Narita to the other two.

' _Nope, your too much like me. I still can't figure out who the hell I was crowned Queen. One day I'm kicking ass and the next day I'm being told that I was chosen as the next ruler. Come on. I'm a warrior and slacker.'_ Said Ella as she sat next to Kurama.

' _Dunno, guess something about wild/free souls always have to be tried down some how.'_ Said Narita.

Kurama just laughed when he heard that.

' _ **No, it's more of. How is more feared by everyone and isn't to kick someone's ass over any little thing. Ella here has a hot temper and would get into fights with her court one too many times and that did wonders for no one tried undermining her. You are the same way kit. I think your Uncle was glade in the end of you not wanting to take the throne. For you would be at war with someone by the end of the day.'**_ Sid Kurama as he was still laughing.

' _True.'_ Said both Narita and Ella.

 **Back with the others**

They had finished eating during that time and had cleaned up and packed everything.

Everyone got back into their formation and they took off.

 **Time skip**

They had made it to the board of the land of Demons. There waiting for the group where 5 samurai all dressed in the Kingdoms royal colors and symbol on their armor.

Narita looked at the four men and single female samurai. She had respect for the woman. For they where rare in the samurai ranks.

"Lord Dais." Sid the lead Samurai.

"Tenchi. It is good to see you once more my old friend." Said Dais to the bowing samurai.

"It is good to see you as well Dais." Said the now named Tenchi. He looked at the blonde and red hair girl behind him. "It's she…?" Trailed off Tenchi.

Dais looked at Narita. "Yes, she is Minato's only daughter." He told Tenchi and the other samurai as they quickly bowed to the girl.

"She is the spitting image of the late Queen Ella Ragu." Said the woman Samurai.

"That she is. That she is Misha." Said Dais as his eyes soften a little.

"It's nice to meet you all. But, can we get this show on the road. We are sitting ducks out here for who ever is making trouble for the Land of Demons." Said Narita.

She was getting an odd feeling that they were being watched and she didn't like it one little bit.

Off in the shadows stood a masked figure with a white mask with two black bangs framing that mask and their hair up in a bun.

' _Zabuza-sama would find this interesting. The rumors are true about there being an heir to the late 4_ _th_ _Hokage.'_ Thought the Masked figure as they vanished into thin air.

 **Oxoxoxoxoxkxooxoxoxoxxolxoxoxoxozxoxoxozoxoxoxozooxoooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxkxozxoxozoxoxox**

 **Dunt Dunt duh cliff hanger.**

 **I do hope y'all enjoy this new chapter. Till next time lovelies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. I have been having issues getting motivated. But, I will try to get all new chapters out for each story.**

 **Thank you for hanging in there with me.**

 **Like always I do not own Shadow Skill or Naruto.**

 **《》《》《》《《》》《》《》《》《《》《》《《》《》《《《》《》《**

 **Chapter 10**

 **From warrior to Princess**

The group made its way to the village that surrounded a large ancient stone castle with walls going up as highs the ones that surround Konoha.

Narita looked around the village with wide eyes. She saw several injuries people moving around limping with bandages wrapped around them.

Tenchi saw the look in the young Princesses eyes. "I happen last night during a night raid. No, one was killed but many were serval injured." He told her with a sad smile. "Most severally injured were my men." He trailed off.

Dais eyes harden as he clenched his fist. "I should have not gone." He said in a low growl.

"You did not know this was going to happen." Said Misha as she looked up at her Prince.

"She is right." Said Narita as she wrapped her arm around her uncles left arm.

Dais just nodded his head. They could see damage to several homes and businesses. But, one thing that put Dais at ease was when he saw the children running and playing. No fear in their eyes or hearts.

The group walked for another 15 minutes till they arrived before that giant gates before the castle.

"Wow this place is huge." Said Kiba and Narita as one.

The Genin just snickered at their reaction.

The huge gates open and there stood several old men. Each dressed in fine and expensive silk robes.

' _Bastards never change. Dress themselves in the finest as the people of the kingdom suffer.'_ Said Ella as she looked on with annoyance.

' _ **Greed is a powerful thing. Kit do not trust those men. Something is off about them.'**_ Said Kurama as he narrowed his eyes on a man with long black hair that had white streaks running along it.

' _Okay.'_ Thought Narita as her eyes when to the same man Kurama was glaring at.

"Prince Dais. We are so grateful for your safe return home." Said the man Narita watched.

"Thank you Councilmen Vy." Said Dais as he nodded his head to the now named Vy.

Vy's eyes traveled towards Narita. For a faction of a second there was a look of hate. But, it was quickly replaced with shock. "Whose these lovely young lady?" He asked as he took a step towards her.

Narita glared the man down as she took a step towards him. "I am the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am Narita Ella Uzumaki-Namikaze." She introduced herself to the man.

' _Be very careful with him.'_ Said Ella as she glared at the man.

' _I know. I saw it too.'_ She said in thought.

A robust man pushed past Vy. "Where is Prince Minato." He said looking around and taking Narita into his arms and hugging the life out of the poor girl.

Dais cleared his throat. "I'm sadly to inform everyone here. My brother Minato Namikaze passed away 15 years ago." He told the other 3 men.

The robust man dropped Narita as tears began to roll down his check. "No!" He cried in a horsed whisper.

"I am so Li." Said Dais as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

All those from Konoha looked at the man and the other 2 crying while Vy held himself still from this news.

"Allow us to retire into the castle. There we are able to talk more in private." Said Vy as the others nodded their heads. _'It appears I did finally get rid of that little pest.'_ He thought to himself.

Ibiki during this whole time watched Vy and saw the dark look he gave Narita. _'Hn. It appears I found of the many behind this.'_ He thought as he looked over at Anko who only slightly nodded her head to her boss.

 **Docks**

The last dock away from the village. Stood an old warehouse. Inside sat a man on a throne like chair. Beside him leaning next him was a large sword that look like an over size meat cleaver. He sat there in the dark quietly.

"Zabuza-sama." Said the masked figure as they appeared knelt before him.

"What is it?" Asked the now named Zabuza as his black eyes looked down at the figure.

"The brothers had failed. Dais Namikaze has return. But, he didn't return alone." Said the masked figure.

"Haku are you sure?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama. The Prince return with several teams from Konoha. But, one person in particular caught my attention." Said the now named Haku.

Zabuza nodded his head for Haku to go on.

"It appears Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had a child." Said Haku.

"Really? This could get us a big payday from Iwa or Kumo." Said Zabuza as he sat forward in his chair.

"Yes, she is the crowned Princess. So, if Dais dies. She will take over." Said Haku.

' _Hmm.. The money for the bounty that was set so long ago for any child of either of those two could pay for the revolutionary war back in Kiri.'_ Thought Zabuza as he sat back.

 **Cargo ship**

Tiny man sat in a large cabin looking over documents. "I need to finish my business here and get back to The Wave." He said to himself.

 **Castle**

"ANBU. Go gather information on whose been attacking. Jonin I want you to take with the owners of the businesses that have destroyed off of this list." Ordered Ibiki as he looked over those under him.

With a nod they all vanished.

Anko looked at her boss. "What do you got for me?" She asked him.

"Anko you will be with Narita at all time. I will be with Dais-sama as well." Said Ibiki as he walked away.

Anko just grinned as she went to fined the young Princess.

A maid had shown all the girls to one very large room with several beds. Ino and Sakura squealed as they saw the room.

"Mistress. Dinner will be ready in three hours. Why don't your ladies in wait freshen up as well prepare your attire for the evening." Said the head maid.

Anko appeared behind the woman. "I guess my outfit isn't suited for tonight's dinner?" She asked with a smirk.

The maid turned and her eyes grew wide with horror. "Madam please cover yourself there are very impressionable young ladies and men within the castles walls." She told Anko.

Anko just waved her off and laughed as she walked to the large bathroom. With a tub that could pass for a pool. "Fine." Was all Anko said as she vanished.

The others fallowed behind Anko and vanished behind the doors. The maids looked at each other.

"Ninjas dress very interesting." The youngest of the maids said as they set out the dresses for each respected young lady.

The guys were not fair any better. The maids fussed over them. Taking measurements and showing them to their large bathroom.

Kakashi looked around. "This is going to be fun." He said as he eye smiled.

"Yeah, let's see how long that mask last with those ladies." Said Asuma with a smirk.

Kakashi paled. As he looked at the other man.

"We are with Nobles and we will do what is needed to fit in." Said Ibiki with a underlining growl in his voice as he sunk down into the hot spring.

Out of fear or respect each male nodded their heads at the scar man.

 **Konoha**

Inochi walked into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama, I have the reports from the men that Team Gai caught a few days ago." He told his aged leader.

"Please do tell." Said Sarutobi as he placed his pen down.

"They had been hired along with Zabuza The Demon of the Mist with his Apprentice. To kill Dais Namikaze and those traveling with him." Said Inochi as his eyes studied the man before him.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "I hope those I've sent with them will be able to handle what is to come. But, sent word to them and if needed be key a seal to Ibiki's blood." He told Inochi.

Said man nodded his head and sent all the information that had been gather to his boss.

 **》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》》《》《》《》《》《》》《》《》《《**

 **Yay they made it. Anko going to have fun scaring those poor maids and will they steal Kakashi's mask?**

 **Till the next times kitties**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello kitties**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill. If I did there would have been more to the ova and I wouldn't have given Naruto a son named Baruto.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Viper in the Shadows**

Ibiki had gather information that could incriminate two on the Council. But the main one was Vy. The man had been cold and distasteful about the discovery of Narita. Also the other thing he found out that in the event of Dais-sama death. Vy would be crowned King of the country. Now with Narita, the girl was throwing a wrench into his plans.

"Ibiki-san." Said a voice behind his closed door.

Ibiki looked up from his work. "Yes?" He called toward the door.

A maid open the door. "Ibiki-san a message has arrived for you." She told him as she placed the silver tray down with the scroll on it.

He arched a eyebrow as he reached for the scroll and saw it had a blood seal on it. He looked up at the maid. "Thank you. That will be all." He told her as she nodded her head and quickly left the room.

 _Ibiki_

 _It appears that a noblemen is behind this. Which one we are not sure at the moment. For the day you left for the Land of Demons a ambush awaited your group on the main road. But, Team Gai was attacked and handle the Demon Brothers._

 _Yes, I know what your thinking. They work with Zabuza. It appears Zabuza as an apprentice with him and they had been hired by a Businessman named Gato._

 _Gato has some shady dealing with the person behind this and if Prince Dais dies then this person takes over and now with Narita in the picture…_

 _Lord Hokage wants you to cut the head off the snake and protect the Prince and Narita._

 _Inochi_

Ibiki rolled the scroll up and sealed away his work on another scroll. He stood from his desk and walked out of the room. His heavy boots could be heard heading down the hallway to the Throne Room where Dais was handling some minor issues and showing Narita what his role in titles.

All three Genin teams stood behind Narita as the sensei's stood in the shadows watching all movement.

Narita played with the lace on her dress. _'Ug… this is so boring. Why do I need to be here?'_ She asked herself.

' _ **Kit, this is the same thing you will be doing when you become Hokage. So get used to it.'**_ Said Kurama as he open his crimson eye looking out.

' _He is right. But, as Hokage you don't have to wear all that lace. I hated all those dresses.'_ Said Ella as she felt bad for her granddaughter's pain.

' _It does make it hard to fight. I wish those maids would have allowed me a battle kimono or something else. This thing is heavy.'_ Whined Narita as she sighed.

Ibiki stalked into the thrown room. Everyone around froze. As all eyes looked over at the scared man. Dai stood up and extended his hand to the man.

"Ah.. Ibiki." Said Dais.

"I need to speak you for a moment with the Jonin senseis." Said Ibiki.

Dais nodded his head and turned and lead the others to a private room behind his thrown.

Narita and the other just watched. _'I wonder what's going on?'_

" _ **Whatever it is. It isn't anything good kit."**_ Said Kurama as he watched along side Ella.

' _Something isn't right in the Land Of Demons.'_ Said Ella.

Narita just nodded her head. Shikamaru and Sasuke both narrowed their eyes at the blonde redhead.

"My Lady." Said one of the Lady's in wait.

Narita turned to look at the woman. "Yes?" She asked.

"My Lady would you like to take a walk in the garden?" Asked the woman.

Shikamaru stepped forth. "Narita will stay here until her Uncles return." He told the woman.

Off in the shadows a man stood with a frown married to his face. _'I need her taken out soon.'_ He thought to himself.

Narita looked at Shikamaru. He sighed and shook his head. All she could do was nod her head.

 **With the others**

Ibiki stalked around the table so all could see him and he could study their faces.

"Dais. One of your most trusted wants you dead. As well this has gotten a little more troublesome. For they have now placed a hit on Narita. If anything happens to her. There will be war between the Land Of Demons and The Fire Country." Said Ibiki.

Everyone paled at this. "Who wants my Chibi-Hokage dead?" Questioned Kakashi.

"That is the last thing both Nations need. War wouldn't bring back the dead." Said Dais as he shook his head.

"For now on. Narita will not be going anywhere alone. As well. Those puffy dresses have to go. I know this nation raises warriors into the royal family. She will be wearing her battle dresses." Said Kakashi.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Everyone sat down and Ibiki unsealed all his notes and files as well as the letter he just received from the hidden village.

 **Narita and others**

Ino and Sakura looked at all the pretty ball gowns and other fancy dresses laid out for Narita.

"I hate these dresses." Whined Narita as she pulled off the gown she had on.

"Mistress. Orders from your Uncle the King. You shall wear the royal battle dresses." Said a young maid with long black hair and soft brown eyes.

Hinata giggled at how shocked Narita looked.

"Yes! About time." Yelled Narita as she turned to the young maid.

 **I'm sorry for the wait. The past few month have been horrible. Real life has been keeping me way to busy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm doing my best to catch up on all my stories. I finally was able to get a new laptop**

 **Chapter 12**

Narita jumped around the room with joy. For she wasn't going to wear the god forsaking ball gowns.

"Where are the battle gowns?" Asked Narita as she looked to her maids.

"Allow us to pull them from the Late Queens closet." Said one of the maids as Narita looked shocked and sadden at the same time.

Hinata walked up to her friend and placed her hand on Narita's shoulder and softly smiled at her. "Don't be sad. Be happy for you are honoring your late grandmothers battle gowns." She told her. Narita just nodded her head as she moved her right hand up to rub the tears from her eyes.

Ino and Sakura looked at the other two girls. "They have to be amazing like these gowns." Said Ino as she smiles at her fellow blonde.

Sakura just shock her head. "You're crazy for not wanting to wear these dresses. But look at who I am talking to. The only girl that many would mistake for a boy if you ever cut all your hair off." She said with a long sigh.

Everyone looked at the pinkette like she had gone out of her mind. "Billboard brow. You know Narita doesn't like dresses and there is trouble coming her way and, in those dresses, will not allow her to fight. She needs something loose fitting to fight in and these dresses are way to heavy and bulky for her to even move in." Said Ino as she just shook her head at her best friend enemy.

After just sitting in a sports bra and boy shorts Narita was falling asleep waiting for her hand maids to return with her new dresses.

" **Kit."** Said Kurama as he laid down. He needed to speak to the child and inform her that very soon she will begin her training.

Out of a veil of mist Narita appeared before Kurama. Ella had gone off somewhere to sleep or something. He didn't care.

" _Yeah Kurama?"_ Asked Narita as she walked up to the giant fox.

His crimson eyes slowly open to look down at her. **"We need to start your training tonight. I can not put it off any longer. For the longer we wait the lesser time I have to teach you."** He told her.

Slowly she nodded her head. _"Fine Kurama-sensei. Just let me know when we take it out into the real world."_ She told him.

Just as she appeared, she faded away once more.

" _ **This will test her will and spirit. I just hope it doesn't break her."**_ Kurama thought to himself.

 **Back in the bedroom**

Narita blinked a few times as she was once again listening to Sakura complaining about how unrefined she is and how of all the people in this world. That Narita is the princess of three different lands.

"Oh, shut up!" Said Hinata. All eyes went to the quiet girl and everyone was shocked with her outburst.

"Wow Hinata I can't believe you could ever speak this loud." Said Ino as she laughed at Sakura turning red from embarrassment.

' _I need some quiet time to myself. After I'm dressed, I'll slip into the library away from Sakura.'_ Thought Narita as she looked to the opening door.

Just then three maids walked into the room. "My Lady we have brought several dresses that we hope you will like." Said the youngest of the three maids.

They walked over to the bed and laid them on the bed. The first one was all black with silver butterflies and silver obi. The second is a silver battle kimono with a black obi and the final battle kimono purple with a light purple obi. She looked over the three-battle kimonos.

"I think I'll wear the black battle kimono." Said Narita as she picked up the battle kimono and slipped it on and the youngest of the three maids help the girl with the silver obi.

Sakura just scuffed at Narita and walked out of the room. Ino and Hinata just rolled their eyes at the pinkette. They have grown tired of her bitching as they watched Narita finished dressing with black knee-high battle boots and black elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Wow, Narita your grandma had style. I wish my grandma had this kind of style." Said Ino as she looked at the other two battle kimonos. "Could I barrow the purple kimono?" She asked.

Narita smiled. "You both can wear those two battle kimonos." She told them.

Both girls looked at each other smiles as they rushed over to the bed and pulled off their outfits and changed quickly into their respected kimonos.

Kakashi stood outside of Narita's room and just watched Sakura walk out of the girls' room.

"Stupid Narita." Said Sakura as stormed down the hallway.

Shikamaru looked up at Kakashi. "What is her problem?" He asked.

"She just jealous about Narita becoming a Princess and all eyes are off her and on someone who she believes is below her." Said Kakashi as he went back to reading his book.

Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head. "Troublesome."

Just then the door open and out came Narita, Ino, and Hinata. All three girls looked stunning in their battle kimonos.

"Wow." Said Choji as he was shocked to see them.

Shikamaru and Kiba just nodded their heads in agreement along with Shino who stepped out of the shadows he was hiding in.

"Maybe you boys should ask one of those girls out sometime." Said Asuma as he just grinned at them.

Sasuke just scuffed at the older man and walked off going down the hallway away from them all.

Narita just rolled her eyes. "Is there anyway I could get a different team?" She asked as she looked at Kakashi and Asuma.

Kurenai came walking up to them and smiled at the three girls. "Hello girls. Ibiki would like Narita to come to the library." She told the girl.

Narita nodded her head and slowly walked down the south hallway to the library to where Ibiki awaited her.

"Why didn't anyone go with her?" Asked Shino as he looked at the three Jonin before him.

They looked at the boy and back at each other and quickly Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves going after his student while the others ran down the hallway.

Narita walked into the library to see Ibiki standing over by the window over looking the south garden. He could see Sakura pacing back and forth, saying something under her breath. He shook his head as he turned away from the window.

' _That girl shouldn't be allowed to continue being a shinobi. I should look into having her pulled from the program.'_ Ibiki thought to himself as he looked over at Narita as she entered the library.

"Nice hiding spot Ibiki." Said Narita as she walked over to the table, he had his paperwork littering the table.

"It was the only quiet place in this whole place. As well, this is the only room that isn't bugged." Said Ibiki.

Narita laughed at what she was told. "Yeah, I found a few bugs in the throne room. As I found one in my room as well as the hot spring." She told the head of T&I.

Ibiki raised his eyebrow as he looked over the girl. "Do you have any idea's who was the one that planned it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have one in mind and I believe you are thinking of the same person." Said Narita.

"Vy." Said Ibiki as a shadow over took his face.

"The one and only. He has been watching me in the throne room as well in the dinning room. Kyubi has told me. That my food has been poisoned several times. But I didn't want to worry everyone. So, I kept quiet about it." Said Narita.

Ibiki's hands tighten into fist as he looked at the girl before him. "You should have said something about it to me or even Anko. Hell, you could have told Kakashi." He said as he growled walking up to the girl.

Kakashi stood in the doorway as he heard what Narita just said. His eye was wide as he was pale as a ghost. "I'm going to kill that man." He said as he turned to go hunt down Vy.

"Don't you dare Kakashi." Said Ibiki as he voices promised him pain and suffering for whatever he was planning do to this shady man.

The others had caught up to them. Asuma and Kurenai had puzzles looks on their faces as to the look of rage on Kakashi with a small mix of fear and Ibiki killer intent was rolling off him in waves as Narita just stood, they're just looking at her sensei and the others before him.

"What did we just miss?" Asked Asuma as he walked up to Kakashi trying to push the man into the library.

"That bastard has been poisoning her. This whole time that bastard is trying to kill her. The only thing stopping him is that she is special and if it wasn't for who she is tied to…..." Kakashi couldn't finish what he was saying for he was being over come by his emotions and this wasn't good for he thought he had better control over his emotions.

Asuma's eyes widen as what Kakashi just said sunk in. He was about to turn around and storm off after the man. "Don't you dear." Said Narita as her voice broke the silence.

Everyone in the room looked over at the girl.

Narita just shook her head as her hair cover her eyes. "We will not move on him. We need to do this right and any miss step could endanger my uncle and this land. For we need to find the puppet master that is working behind the sense." She told everyone.

"She does have a point. For it we move now. He will know that we are on to him. For now, we should just leave him in the shadows." Said Shikamaru.

"I know he is questioning himself at this moment for ever poison he has tried on me hasn't worked and he has even tried mixing a few." Said Narita.

 **Some creepy shadowy place**

"Gato-san just remember our plan. I will give you control of all the shipping and you give me control of this country. For those two fools of the Namikaze family are fools and don't know shit." Said Vy.

Gato smirked at the man. "Yes, I know. But a little birdy told me that the girl is the lost Princess of Konoha, the land of Whirlpools, and now the land of Demons. She has a very heft price on her head if she was sold to the right person." The shrimp told the man.

"I can careless about that trash. I have been trying to kill her for a while now." Said Vy as he scoffed at the man for even talking about the girl.

Gato sneered at Vy. "Well stop trying to kill her. After her uncle is no more, we could sell her as a concubine to the highest bidder. For the Daughter of Minato would bring in a heft fee." He said with a laugh.

Vy looked over at the man. _'He does have a point and I will need the funds for whatever is to come.'_ He thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll let her live for now. But this is something I do not plan to regret in the future." Said Vy as he turned away from Gato.

"Ha-ha. Fine." Said Gato as he waved off the man.

' _That fool. I'll kill him what he is no longer useful to me.'_ Thought Gato as he turns away with his chair. He looked out the window behind his desk. "Soon, it will all be mine and mine alone."

Off in the shadows stood Zabuza as he listens into the two men as they talked. _'The girl is turning into something very special the more I hear about her.'_ He thought to himself.

Zabuza faded away.

 **Back with Narita**

Dais walked into the library. He looked around as he saw Kakashi, Asuma, and Ibiki with rage written all over their faces. He looked over at Kurenai.

She looked away from him and down at the floor.

"What have I missed?" He asked everyone in the room.

"Someone has been poisoning me." Said Narita as she looked up at her uncle.

"What?!" Said Dais was horrified from what he just learned.

"The one we believe that is behind it is Vy." Said Ibiki as he looked up at the Prince.

Dais just stood there. His world was spinning, and the whispers of his kingdom did have him on edge for awhile and he did hope with the return of his brother this would stop whatever that was going on in the shadows that will hurt his kingdom.

"I wish I could turn a blind eye to his actions. But it looks like the plan I had was no more. Now I have to find away to set him up." Said Dais.

"Let's stop thinking about this and get down to business." Said Narita as she sat down at the table where Ibiki had been working at.

 **Okay I think this is good enough for now and we will pick up where I left off here. For we will focus on what Kurama wants to do with Narita and how she will progress in Shadow Skill.**


End file.
